The Rise of the Frozen Guardians
by Allaynia
Summary: [ COMPLETE ] He didn't mean for anything to happen, neither did he know that anything would happen. But when playing with a child turns into him blessing her with ice powers, this is when things got complicated for Jack Frost - even if it also marked the start of the best times he would ever have in his life. [ Jack Frost x Elsa ]
1. Chapter 1: Guardian's Blessing

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt:** Elsa wasn't born with powers - they were unintentionally given to her by Jack Frost.

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

Well, it's been _forever _since I submitted anything onto here. But I'm glad that it had to be something that I was sure that I would be able to finish. ^^

This is my take on how Elsa got her powers. The whole idea that she was born with it didn't really sit well with me, so decided to try my hand in showing how it all came about. Hehe. XD

Read and be happy, though reviews would be loved too. ^^

This story is dedicated to **Kanon / drillclan **(dA). You're my muse for this, dear. Couldn't have gotten here without you introducing me to the other half of this wonderful pair. XD

* * *

He first met her by an accident. A mishap with one of North's snow globes, as a matter of fact.

One moment, he was getting back at Bunnymund for poking fun at his hoodie and hair with a plan that involved a pile of snowballs, the Easter Bunny's boomerang and an oblivious elf that was playing with one of the snow globes, and the next moment, he was –

– apparently staring into another pair of rather…small blue eyes.

Startled, he yelped and tripped backwards in midair until his head collided with the ceiling. Giggles erupted from the owner of the blue eyes as he nursed the bump that he felt was going to be on his head.

"Ha ha. Very funny," he said with his trademark smirk, gathering his bearings to take a better look at the other occupant of the room.

He blinked. Huh. It was a baby.

Judging by the pink color scheme that was generously used around the room, he guessed that it was a baby girl. She looked to be less than a year old – or at least, that's what he further deduced with the lack of teeth, lack of ability to walk and small tufts of platinum blonde hair that started to grow from her head. His smirk turned into a soft smile as he reached out his finger, the baby grabbing it in turn and erupting into another fit of giggles.

'Cute,' he thought as he laughed lightly, taking his finger back and tickling her gently. More giggles erupted from her while Jack felt both happy and endeared that the coldness of his touch didn't seem to bother her at all.

So he decided to try something else – something that he hoped would make her laugh even more.

His lips curved into his trademark smirk. "Watch this, kid."

He drew back his hand and opened his palm, creating a small snowflake that danced on his palm. The baby's eyes followed the floating foreign object and after a while, she started to giggle louder and clap her hands in glee. Encouraged, he manipulated the snowflake so it hovered over the child's crib, floating just out of her reach.

A little hand reached out once, twice and thrice to touch the snowflake – only to evade her grasp each time. After the fourth miss, she gave a small cry of protest. Feeling pity and thinking that he teased her enough, he let the snowflake fall and burst into twinkling star-like crystals that fell to her.

Her cries turned from protest to joy at the display and Jack bowed with a small smile. "Thank you, thank you. You've been a beautiful audience."

"Elsa?" called out a voice from the other end of the room's only door.

The winter spirit immediately halted his actions and shot up to hover by the ceiling – when he remembered that people wouldn't be able to see him anyway. Right…

The door opened and a woman stepped into the room, smiling at the little baby. From her gown and the crown atop her head, he could only guess that she was a queen of sorts...or maybe someone that came from a costume party somewhere in the house. But either way, he'd humor the situation.

The new arrival picked up the squealing tike in an attempt to calm her down, but it only made the baby – whose name he now knew as Elsa – attempt to reach out for Jack as he floated over her mother's shoulder. Her giggles turned into excited squeals as Jack danced in the air and made faces at her. Elsa squirmed and wriggled against her mother's hold, but the older woman would not give in.

The queen laughed lightly as she held her daughter before her. "Elsa dear, what's gotten into you?"

"Oh, we were just playing, your majesty," Jack said to the air while he floated lying on his back, already knowing that the queen wouldn't be able to hear him. He stood up straight and moved closer to Elsa, making their faces only a few inches away from each other. With the proximity, Elsa cooed as she reached out to touch Jack's face – the guardian smiling at the warmth of her hands.

"You're one special kid…" he said softly before pressing a kiss to her forehead and accidentally brushing his shoulder against the queen's. The older woman shivered.

"Was that a draft?" she asked herself, turning around and walking through Jack Frost to check if the window was secure. It had been locked. Her eyes narrowed. "Strange…" But then she shrugged it off as nothing. It may have merely been her imagination.

Turning to her daughter, the queen held the baby closer to her, feeling the little one's temperature drop. "Come now, Elsa darling. Let's take you by the fire. You're freezing cold."

As the two exited the room, Elsa peeked over her mother's shoulder to watch Jack unlock the window and step onto the sill. He turned to her and gave her a wink. "Grow up well, Elsa. I'll come back and visit some time."

As if understanding him, she waved her hands around in glee…and in the process, sparks of blue emerged from her tiny fingers. Jack blinked. What was–– He squinted and stepped closer to take a better look…but then they were gone as soon as they came. All that remained was the sight of a closing door.

Was that…

He shook his head.

It couldn't be.

Now _he_ thought that it had to have been his imagination. There's no way a kid could've been able to manage _that_.


	2. Chapter 2: See You Grow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt:** None. This was supposed to be Part 3, but I felt like it was too heartwarming to take a turn for the darker, so I turned it into another separate story. XD

**Pairing: **Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

So chapter 2. Decided to post this within the same day as Chapter 1 given that it's the pace I go with and two chapters will be posted for every day until my last chapter. Hehe. XD

Read and enjoy, though reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

When Jack figured out that he wasn't in the good old United States of America anymore, he did everything in his power to find a way back. Although, in this case, he didn't have to do much seeing as North had come to the rescue a few hours after the snow globe incident to take him home.

When Jack figured out that he could come and go as he pleased from where Elsa lived - Arendelle, he noted, or so the locals called it - to home and back, he would visit the child when he could and as often as he could.

The winter spirit had learned that what had happened when she was a baby wasn't a trick of the light - she apparently _did _also have powers over ice and snow as he did. Could he have possibly been the cause of her suddenly gaining magic powers? Maybe. Did he know he could actually give other people powers like that until now? Not at all. Then again, before Elsa, he hadn't given _anyone _any sort of kiss, including Tooth or any of her Baby Teeth - no matter _how often _they pushed him under the mistletoe during Christmas, he would constantly refuse. He may have been fun loving and a mischievous spirit, but he wasn't _that _kind of guy.

Now, he didn't know if he ever would kiss anyone again after this little...accident. Though he _did_ find it funny that her family thought she had been born with it - especially when none of them had magical blood in them at all. But he figured it would be better for them all if they went on believing what they did. After all, at the end of the day, she would be accepted for who she was - powers and everything - and the family would have a powerful magic user on their side to rule the kingdom someday.

The guardian let out an "oof" as he touched down on the castle roof. Walking over to the edge, he stuck his head out and peered down in the window below to witness the two princesses - Elsa and her sister, Anna - run excitedly through the castle halls. He couldn't suppress his grin. With a small burst of wind, he opened one of the windows and slipped inside the castle, following the direction of where the two went...

...to be greeted by the sight of the castle ballroom being turned into a winter wonderland. Instead of floating, he decided to waltz into the room in an easy pace, staff over his shoulder and an appreciative nod at the work of the ice-blessed child.

"Not bad, Elsa," he commented as he walked up behind her and tapping her head lightly and affectionately with the staff. "You're almost..._half _as good as I am."

With the years that she had to practice with her powers, he felt both proud and pleased with her progress. At this rate, she might catch up to his level of control over ice and snow... Keyword: _Might_. But he doubted. No one could best him when it came to his element and center.

Elsa suddenly peered behind her, feeling as if...

"Elsa?" her sister asked cutely. "What's wrong?"

The blonde's hand moved to her shoulder. "I...I thought I felt something tap my head."

Anna's hand sought her sister's. "Maybe it was a snowflake?"

As she glanced around the room, Elsa doubted that that was the answer. But she didn't want to worry her sister, so she decided to change the topic. Turning to the younger girl, she smiled and said, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna brightened instantly and squealed, "Yes!"

All the while, Jack merely hovered above them and aided the snow fall in dustings of ice as they built Olaf, the snowman that loves warm hugs, for the nth time in the past year.

He had lost count after 27.


	3. Chapter 3: You're not alone--

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt:** "You're not alone. I'm here. I'll always be here."

**Pairing: **Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

This is where all the drama starts with Jack's side on how things went when things went badly with Elsa, her powers and Anna. I'm hoping that I did justice to Elsa's side of the door, but I'm not sure if I effectively translated her emotions into writing.

Ah well. Doing my best. XD

Read and enjoy, but reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

Jack clenched his fist in frustration as he followed the royal family to the Valley of the Living Rock - the queen keeping Elsa close and the king carrying an unconscious Anna in his arms. He should've done something. He _could've _done something. He could've flown in to save her. He could've used the wind to push her out of the way of the blast. He could've helped Elsa create the ice towers faster. He could've done something - _anything_ - to help and prevented Anna from getting hurt...

...but he didn't. His fingers dug through his palm - and thankfully, being a spirit, it wouldn't matter how hard he held it. It wouldn't do anything but allow him to release frustration. There was no skin to cut through, no blood to draw and no body to harm.

And yet...he felt nothing but pain as he watched the Troll King, Pabbie, use his magic on the unconscious girl. Relief passed on his features as he saw the smile on Anna's face...but a frown replaced it soon enough as he noticed that the other members in the family weren't celebrating. In fact, they almost looked...grim.

When the family had gone away with what looked like a heavy heart, Jack Frost approached the valley and walked up to the Troll King. They had already been acquainted with a few visits in the past - and while he couldn't really find trolls likeable, they were decent enough for him _not _to hate.

"What happened back there? I thought the family would be relieved with Anna healed," he said. The demand for an explanation was unspoken, but Pabbie took the hint.

The troll met the guardian's eyes and attempted to appear reassuring...but was failing. "They _were _relieved when the child was healed, Jack Frost. However..." The troll squirmed where he stood and averted his eyes. "...I had to take the necessary precautions and change her memories."

Confusion was written all over Jack's features. "Which memories?"

Pabbie refused to meet Jack's eyes as his were too filled with dismay. "The ones that involve her sister, Elsa. Anna has forgotten that Elsa ever _had _powers...and it appears...that the family has decided that it would be best for Elsa to conceal and control her powers from now on."

There was a lengthy pause after what he had said. Pabbie almost thought that Jack didn't hear him and was about to repeat the statement or check if the guardian was still listening.

But when the troll looked up at the spirit, he could see no less than a winter storm raging on the other's face - cold, icy, fierce and fighting to be controlled, but ultimately losing to the emotions within him. His blue eyes met Pabbie's black ones, and the troll stepped back in fear.

"Do you realize...what you've done?"

It sounded more like an accusation than an actual question. The troll king stepped forward with an open mouth in an attempt to explain his logic, but Jack wouldn't have any of it. With the way he was now...he wouldn't hear of it.

In the next instant, Jack launched to the air with enough force to make the entire area of trolls return to their rock form in fear.

* * *

Jack Frost didn't like the sight that greeted him when he returned to Arendelle castle after cooling off (so to speak) a few days later. Anna was already back on her feet and skipping about the castle in excitement. He didn't like it any more that the first place that she went to was Elsa's room with a joyful knock on the door.

"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?"

The winter spirit turned away from the window as he couldn't bear to watch her any longer. She was just...so oblivious to it all. And yet, that's how they made it to be to save her...

His fist clenched in frustration. '_...and dooming Elsa in the process.'_

The ice princess, in the meantime, was holed up in her room with not a single soul - not permitted any human contact more than necessary, especially not that of the sister she loved so much but had harmed days ago. The memories ate at her being and fed her determination...and fear. Jack maneuvered to Elsa's window to see her curl into a ball by the wall. A pang of pain ached at his chest.

_This is wrong. She shouldn't..._

He took in a breath and pressed his hand against the window's glass.

_...she shouldn't be alone._ _No one deserves to be alone_.

It was a fact that he knew all too well. After all...he had been there...until he became a Guardian.

With a gust of wind, he forced the window open and slipped in before Elsa rushed to close it shut...and froze the handles over in the process. She jerked her hand away in fear and alarm, tumbling backwards with Jack moving to catch her.

"I've got you, kid," he said with his arms out and ready...

...only to have him pass through her and the little girl meeting the ground.

The room stilled. Both occupants - seen and unseen - stayed where they were for a few beats. Jack's fists clenched an unclenched, hating himself for feeling useless. All this time...why couldn't she see him? He thought that the people of this world believed in magic and spirits. Wouldn't that have meant that they believed in him? Or in the least, wouldn't the ice magic he passed have given them _some_ sort of connection?

"Elsa~" Anna said from the other end of the door. "Please come out and play!"

He winced at the tone of voice Anna had. It was so full of hope and expectation. She thought that Elsa would open the door so they could play like old times...but... Jack sighed then pushed the thoughts away for the moment. He had to make sure that she was okay. So, he crouched down beside the fallen girl to check how she was...and breathed another sigh in relief in finding that there were no physical injuries. Only emotional ones that he wasn't sure if he could do anything about.

Anna called out a few more times in her sing-song voice...but the ice princess stayed still on her spot on the floor, eventually curling herself into a ball and arms hugging her torso.

"I'm sorry, Anna..." Elsa whispered to the wind, various emotions carried away with every word she spoke. "I can't... I can't anymore... I have...to keep you safe..."

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes until they started to fall...with each one freezing as they hit the ground with a light tinkle. The chiming sound made her all the more frustrated and the tears gushed out. Jack sat beside her with his staff resting on his shoulder, back turned to her. He didn't want to see her cry. Not when he couldn't do anything...but he refused to leave her.

"Let it out. Let it all out, Elsa," he urged, and his heart wished she could hear him...but the wish stayed a wish.

She didn't know how long she cried. She didn't know how long she stayed on the floor. Neither did Jack know how long he simply stayed beside her, eventually trying to stroke her head even if he knew she'd never feel it. He didn't like the sight of her like this... He didn't like it one bit.

Time passed and the sky had gotten dark outside her window. Eventually, Elsa stopped hearing the knocks and Anna's melodious voice. A servant probably escorted her away or something else may have caught her attention.

She breathed a heavy sigh as she sat up from the floor and crawled into bed, Jack trailing behind her and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'll protect Anna..." she said to herself with determination, holding the blanket close to her body. "Even if it means...I'll have to be alone..."

Jack shook his head as the child closed her eyes, a small smirk playing on his face. "You're really brave for a kid..."

_Unnecessarily foolish and self-sacrificing...but brave._

He recalled what he had said about her when she was a baby - that she had been _special. _He didn't think he would be a time that he stood by them more than he did now as he resumed stroking her hair. For a second, he thought that she felt comforted by his touched when her face relaxed...but he only could only hope that it would help.

"...you don't have to be alone, Elsa. You won't ever be," he whispered to her.

There were so many people he could blame for this: Elsa, fired the shot; Anna, for being too rambunctious and getting in the way of her sister's blast; the castle staff, for not watching over them enough to prevent them from sneaking into the ballroom; Pabbie, for the idea of erasing Anna's memories as a method of healing; and her parents, for going along with the idea and forcing her to be alone...

But at the end of the day, the person he blamed the most was himself. Without him in the picture, Elsa wouldn't have had the powers that caused all these problems in the first place. She would've just been a happy, normal little girl.

_If not for me...she wouldn't be in this mess._

Jack sighed in frustration as he moved closer to the ice princess and ended up laying beside her on the bed, placing an arm over her vulnerable form. The arm's touch ghosted above her skin, so that he wouldn't phase through her.

"You won't be alone," he whispered with determination. He knew that this world didn't believe in him. He knew they couldn't see him. He knew he would be useless...but... He felt responsible for her. He felt an almost-brotherly affection for her as he watched her grow up. And what's more...the winter spirit felt a strange connection with the ice princess. Something he couldn't pull away from.

Even if he wasn't sure what he could do to help...he still had to try.

"I'm here..." Jack whispered as his lips ghosted over her head. "...I'll always be here."


	4. Chapter 4: --I'm here

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **Elsa has her darker ice magic when she experiences fear. This only means one thing - PITCH BLACK INTEGRATION POINT. 8D

**Pairing: **Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

This was seriously longer than intended, but WELP. Roll with the feels. Also, I honestly didn't plan on including Olaf in this, but then again, I guess it was a pleasant surprise for everyone. OLAF SAVES THE DAY. 8D

Additional dedication to **Soleil Asalune **on FB as she gave me the original idea for integrating Pitch Black into the series. XD

* * *

After the first night that Jack stayed with Elsa in her room since her confinement, his visits became more frequent. In fact, he couldn't go a week without seeing the growing child at least once.

It would always start with the window bursting open by the wind. No prompt, no warning and it would definitely happen, no matter how often the young girl tried to keep it shut with any means she had on hand. Eventually, she had stopped rushing to close it and merely calmly walking over to the window to close it, knowing it would open again. At around the same rate, Jack would stop trying to force it open and instead, pushed it open with a gentle breeze and slight creak as he slipped inside the familiar space.

Once in the room, he wouldn't say anything at first. He would always check on the physical state of her room as it told more about what was happening with Elsa than she would ever say.

At first, the ice magic was concentrated in the area by the door, indicating where she would typically stay. It was becoming her favorite spot, but that may have been because it was the best place to hear Anna's voice when she visited. Jack sighed at the thought of the other girl. Anna... He had never met anyone so persistent - except maybe North and Bunnymund when they were locked in one of their arguments about the importance of Christmas and Easter. The younger princess visited Elsa constantly and with more frequency than Jack ever could.

Each time, she would ask the same request: for her older sister to open the door to her room and come out.

Each time, Anna would always be met by the same answer: silence.

Today though, Jack was greeted by an alarming sight as he stepped through the window. Eyes wide with concern, he approached the walls that were now lined with jagged icicles. Each were imbued with a red underlying hue, replacing the lovely blue that he typically saw from Elsa's magic. The air about them reminded of the fear and darkness that he only saw from -

His eyes widened in recognition as the winter guardian frantically looked around the room, seeking the now teenage girl that owned it...

...to find her in the corner of her room, in her usual pose: curled up in a ball, arms around herself in protection from whoever wanted to get close.

"Elsa..." Jack breathed out her name in relief, attempting to approach from where she sat.

When he took two steps, he noticed that she started to shake.

In a little voice, she breathed out. "...I'm..."

A shadow rose from behind her. Jack's eyes widened in horror as a familiar laugh echoed through the room.

"...I'm scared."

That did it. With his staff at the ready, the white-haired male shot out a blast of ice to the growing shadow, but it stepped out of the way as if it were nothing. Elsa instinctively covered her head as Jack chased the shadow as it jumped from wall to wall around the room, laughing as he went.

He fired one more shot. Then another. Then another. Each being evaded by his enemy...until the fifth shot sung out from his staff and finally hit its target.

The shadow seemed to jump from its place on the wall and took the form of a man that he knew well and hated, landing on Elsa's bed with his laughter dying down to coughs. "My, my, is that any way to greet an old _friend?_"

Jack's staff was out and ready to fire, in case the other spirit tried to harm him or, worse, Elsa. "What are you doing here, Pitch? How did you find this place?"

Pitch laughed in response as he sat up on the bed. He sneered as he replied, "You didn't _really _think that no one would find out about your dear ice princess with all your..._little visits?_'" The Bogeyman's black eyes focused their attention onto the shivering princess. "I must say, Jack, she's _darling_. I'd bet you my nightmares that she'd grow up to be _quite _the looker." A hollow chuckle. "And let's not forget about her _powers_." His gaze moved back to Jack as he gave him a mocking smirk. "Was that _your _doing, Frost? Decided to give her your blessing?"

The wooden staff was pushed closer to Pitch's form. "If you know what's good for you, Pitch, you'll stop talking and _get out._"

A dark hand met the point of his staff as Pitch's pearly whites peeked out from his grin. "Now why in the worldwould I do that when I've found such an _interesting _new toy?"

Jack's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What are you talking about?"

Pitch raised his hand to point to one of the icicles, his grin never leaving his features. "These are a manifestation of the girl's _fear_, Frost. Isn't it beautiful? I can sense that darkness within her is taking shape and slowly growing."

Jack's gripped tightened around his staff as Elsa's earlier words echoed through his mind.

_"I'm... I'm scared..."  
_  
"With enough time," Pitch continued. "With enough development and with enough darkness...her ice will create chaos. It will instill fear in the hearts of _every single person in this kingdom_...and I will be there help it all happen."

"NO!" Jack screamed as he released a blast directly at Pitch...

...but the Bogeyman wasn't there any longer. All that was left was falling snow, dark dust and an eerie hollow laughter. Jack's knees gave way as he knelt on the bed, catching his breath and regaining his composure.

"No... Elsa wouldn't..."

His mind caught up with him at the thought of her name. Elsa. Elsa. _Elsa_.

The white-haired male leaped off the bed and landed by her side in one bound. He frowned to find that she was still shivering out of fear, repeating the same words, "I'm scared... I'm...scared..."

In her fear, it seemed that she didn't even notice the battle that went on in her room...but he felt an air of darkness from her as the red hue surrounded her. Urgency filled him. He had to do something to cheer her up and he had to do it fast.

_'Think, Jack. Think.' _He thought to himself as he started to frantically pace in front of her. _'There's something fun out there that'll make her smile. You're the spirit of winter and fun is your center. You've known her all her life. __**Think.**__ What can make her smile?'_

He stopped in his tracks as an idea hit him._ 'That's it!'_

His form crouched to the ground as he got to work, rushing to the window and frosting the glass over. Then, quickly he drew one mini-snowman after another on the glass and brought them to life as he did with the rabbit in Jamie's bedroom.

When there were around 20 of the little transparent creatures waddling around the floor, he guided the group of snowmen to the ice princess until they formed a circle around her. In formation, they flailed their stick arms around in the air, waiting for Elsa to notice them...

...and she did, with Jack calling her attention with a light cool breeze.

She gasped at the sight, startled.

"Hi! I'm Olaf!" one snowman said. Another turned to him with a surprised gasp.

"No way! I'm Olaf too!" the second snowman said. Two more joined in and chorused, "Me too!" until they all nodded at each other in friendliness with all being named Olaf.

Elsa couldn't help the smile that was beginning to form at the display of silliness before her. A small giggle escaped her lips and the attention of the snowmen turned to her.

"We like warm hugs!" they chorused with a bright smile on each of their faces.

Elsa's entire being visibly relaxed and giggled. "I know you do."

Jack mirrored her mood and also relaxed, as he watched Elsa pick up and play with the little snowmen. Tears and fear didn't suit her. But he found that a smile did.

Minutes later, the Olafs had climbed onto her shoulder, leg and arm, continuing with their antics while Elsa watched and joined in from time to time. She didn't know how they were created, but maybe they came as a response from her emotions... Whatever the case may be, she felt much better and definitely less afraid.

One of the snowmen slid down her arm and landed on the palm of her hand. She laughed lightly and patted him on the head. "Thank you for cheering me up."

"You should thank Jack!" responded the snowman.

The spirit of winter visibly stiffened from his spot in the middle of the room. That stupid-

"Yeah, thank Jack! He created us!" another snowman pipped in.

"...Jack? Who's-"

And Jack took that as a cue that their fun time was over. With a wave of his hand, the snowmen flew in the air in a spiral towards the center of the room. As they swirled, they compressed into a ball and transformed into a single intricate snowflake that hovered for a few seconds with Elsa staring in awe...

...before exploding and shooting down into streams of tiny blue sparkles.

Elsa reached out to touch one, marveling at their beauty...and trying to pin why this felt so...

...familiar.

"Is there someone here?" Elsa asked the air. Although she was barely a teenager, she had enough experience with her powers and heard enough stories from her parents about mystical beings that things like that didn't happen out of the blue. Were there one of those creatures in the room?

Jack mentally cursed and hit the wall with this staff. He wanted to cheer the girl up, not segue to freaking her out with his existence.

"Please...if there's someone there... I won't hurt you..." she said to the air again.

He watched her as she twisted her hands in an attempt to calm herself down. She was nervous, that much was obvious. So why was she still trying to make contact with someone she didn't even know was there?

"Olaf said your name was Jack...right?" she continued, glancing around for any signs of his existence. "They said you made them... Did you do it to cheer me up? Please...if you can, show yourself... Please..."

She was pleading. She was nervous. She may have been on the brink of being scared that she was crazy for talking to no one but a figment of her imagination. The winter spirit sighed as he rapped his head on the wall.

What would he do?

"Please... A-Are you there...?"

This was his chance to reveal himself. This was his chance to show that he existed and make contact with the girl he had been watching since she was a baby.

Would he let it pass him by? Would he stay silent when she was trying so hard?

A beat...then he clenched his fists in determination.

No. He wouldn't.

In one motion of his staff, he hovered in the center of the room and frosted the floor over. The tip of his staff touched the floor and he wrote his message. The letters formed before Elsa, one after another until she understood...

**I'm here.**

Elsa jumped backwards in surprise, her back pressed against the door of her room.

One thought repeated in her head as she panted, regaining her breath at the situation.

_There was someone else in the room._

There was someone else there with her...

She...wasn't alone.

_She wasn't alone._


	5. Chapter 5: Moments with You

**********Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

******Prompt: **After finding out about Jack's existence, they spent more time together.

**Pairing: **Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

So after meeting, they obviously _have _to spend time together. This'll be a glimpse into some of them as I'm definitely not going into details. XD

Read and enjoy, but reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

"Who...who are you? What's your name?"

**Like the snowman said, my name is Jack. Jack Frost.**

"Jack...'Frost'? That doesn't sound like a real name."

**It's my name and I'm real. So it's a real name.**

A light giggle. "You're strange, Mr. Frost."

**Please call me Jack.**

* * *

"Jack...what are you?"

**I'm the spirit of winter.  
**  
She perked up at the last word. "So you have ice powers like me?"

A hesitant pause. Then he wrote his answer. **Yes. Just like you.**  
**  
**A short pause as she turned on her bed to lie on her stomach and a smile settled on her lips. She wasn't alone. She wasn't the only one with powers like this...

In her happiness, she would've missed his next reply if the sudden scrawling on the ground wasn't so distracting.

**I'm also a Guardian.**

"What's a Guardian?"

**It's a long story.**

"I've got a lot of time. Please tell me?"

A pause from Jack's side. After a while, his reply came. **Alright.** **It all started a few decades years ago when I woke up in the middle of a frozen lake...**

* * *

**It's funny to watch Anna talking to the paintings. Especially when she starts ****_flirting _****with some of them.  
**  
Annoyance crossed her face. "Don't talk about her like that. She's my sister. And she's just...lonely."

**I know.**

A pause.

**Isn't it about time you let her in then? If you do, you won't be alone anymore.**

The thought crossed her mind so many times - as many times as her sister had visited...but...

Her hand clenched around her gloves, and she placed her hands on her lap. "No. I can't."

Jack was about to write his reply...

"Conceal. Don't feel."

...but decided against it as he heard the words that her parents always told her.

"I have to control this. I don't want...to hurt anyone anymore."

He breathed a sigh. "Elsa..." But she never heard him speak. Or see that he was trying to encase her in a hug.

* * *

Jack smiled as Elsa successfully created a rain of snowflakes concentrated in only one end of the room. He frosted the closest wall over and wrote. **Nicely done.**

Elsa smirked, and for a moment, he thought that he finally knew how it was like when he threw one of his infamous smirks at other people. "I learned from the best."

It was _his _turn to smirk at that statement. **Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Princess.**

Their joined laughter rang through the room, even if Elsa could only hear her own.

Jack started to write again. **Try making something out of ice next.**

With a nod, she raised her arms and took her stance of when she used her powers - hands away from her body and fingers extended. She waved her hands through the air and icicles protruded from the ground to shoot up -

"Look out!" Jack cried, quickly acted on instinct as he raised his staff and let it hit the floor.

- and _almost _shoot through the ceiling, if not for the intervention. It had stopped an inch from the top and slowly shrunk through the floor. Elsa's knees weakened from beneath her in surprise and fear.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I wanted to make a tower but...I didn't..."

Jack frosted over the closest wall and quickly wrote his reply before she broke out into hysterics. **I know you didn't mean to. You just need to practice to control your powers better.**

Her hand moved over her heart. She could feel herself trembling...and he could _see _it in the meantime. He sighed.

**We're done for today. Get some rest**.

She eyed the message sadly at first...but then gave him a grateful nod as she moved to get ready for bed.

* * *

"I've been wondering..."

Jack was on his back as he wrote his reply. **Go on.**

"I know you exist...but why can't I see you? You said that those who believe in you can see you...but I'm still talking to air after all this time."

Jack paused for a moment to think. Why _was _that the case? This hadn't been like Jamie. Then again, he didn't accidentally bless Jamie with magic ice powers.

"Jack?" Elsa called out, checking if the guardian was still there.

He decided to write out an honest reply. **Beats me. This is the first time it happened.**

He added after a beat or two: **Maybe you don't believe in me as much as you think.**

Elsa scoffed. "We're talking, aren't we? And visit me often. I _know _you're there. Shouldn't that be enough?"

**Maybe. **A beat again. **Maybe not.**

"You can't give a straight answer for this, can you?"

**Nope.**

* * *

Silence.

**She's stopped coming.**

She curled up into a ball. "I know..."

Silence fell again.

"Jack..."

**Yes?**

"...can you leave me alone for a while?"

He sighed. **Are you sure?**

She nodded. A few moments later, the window opened and a cool breeze blew through the room before the window shut again.

Elsa turned on her back to see the empty room...

...but was instead greeted by writing on the opposite wall.

**Call my name if you need me.**

A small smile crossed Elsa's face as the tears fell.


	6. Chapter 6: Taking the King and Queen

**********Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

******Prompt: **I felt like Pitch's involvement in all this, especially for an antagonist, was sorely lacking. And the king and queen's death scene didn't make much sense to me...so for something that would tie tie into the story, this came out. 83

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

So this was just random. Seriously. Didn't expect this but plot bunnies said to make it before I could move on. Sooooo...yeah. Here you go. ^^

Read and enjoy, but reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

Black soulless eyes looked upon the joyful scene in the castle with contempt. Jack Frost laughing with another ice magic user - and a _female, _no less, that he had given the power to himself.

Pitch groaned as he turned away from the sight of their joy, his nightmares at his heels. "Ugh, their smiles make me sick... Even with being in complete and _total _isolation, the company of that meddlesome _Guardian_ is interfering with my plan."

He had to think. Right now, the two were close, even if he was sure that the princess couldn't see the spirit. But by the looks of the state of her room when he would take a peek from time to time...the girl still had fear festering within her.

Now...how could he let that fear and darkness grow substantially?

The attention of the black eyes were drawn downward to the sight of two adults and one teenager by the harbor. From their attire and the way they carried themselves, he gathered they were the king and queen, and their other daughter. What was her name again? Fauna something or other?

As the pair of parents hugged their daughter goodbye, Pitch's eyes lit up in devious delight. A low chuckle erupted from his throat as he called four of his nightmares to his side.

"I think I now know just the _right _combination of events that may allow the Jack's little ice princess to fall into the darkness..." he said, a gray hand caressing the nose of one of his nightmares.

His gaze stayed with the ship that the parents were on as it calmly sailed out to sea. "Look at them. A calm sea, a peaceful cruise to a faraway land, no doubt..." His head turned from side to side, addressing his nightmares...

"It all sounds a tad..._boring, _don't you think?"

...then his lips curved into an evil grin, bearing his pearly white teeth that starkly contrasted against his skin.

"Let's give them a little more..._excitement_, shall we?"

His nightmares took their cue to charge on after the ship, leaving a trail of dark dust behind them. Pitch chuckled again as he folded his hands together.

"And what could be more exciting than fighting for your life in the middle of a storm, out in sea?"


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Worry

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **After writing Taking the King (and Queen), I felt that I couldn't move on without writing an accompaniment story with Jack and Elsa as the center characters. So plot bunny went with me on this one. ^^

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

The bunnies keep coming and won't stop. I felt compelled to integrate an actual bunny _in the story _just to make a point of how they wouldn't leave me alone. ._.

It makes for interesting storylines anyway. XD

Read and enjoy, but reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

The wall was frosted over, ready for him to write on it. His staff was out and pointed to the wall, and all he had to do was write the words for her to see it. She was right across the room, on her bed, with a good view of the wall for her to see what he would write...

...but Jack Frost couldn't find the words. He didn't know what he could say to her in this situation.

Anna had just left to go to the funeral - a funeral the older sister couldn't attend. People would talk. Elsa would let them. They could say what they wanted for they didn't know the entire picture. Jack did...and he would constantly stay by her side as a result.

Now more than ever, he thought that he couldn't leave her.

"Jack... are you there...?" she called out, hands starting to twist her gloves in her hands.

He asked her this question often. Most of the time, it was to check if he had arrived when the window suddenly creaked open or if he was paying attention to what she had been saying. Now...he felt as if it were a question so she could seek affirmation that she wasn't alone.

He couldn't blame her. No one would want to be alone in a situation like this.

**I'm here.**

He wrote the answer he always used, but it had heavier emotions in the words more than usual. Her gaze visibly softened at seeing the familiar writing...and she breathed out a tired sigh.

"They're gone..." she whispered, hugging her knees and curling into a ball on her bed. "They're...really gone..."

He erased the words on the wall and racked his brain for what he could possibly say to her. Nothing came to mind.

A silence grew pregnant between them as the seconds ticked away.

"This means that I'll become queen of Arendelle..." she said as she folded her hands together. "The time they've been preparing me for is here and yet...I've never been more unsure if I was prepared."

She shook her head, fighting back the fear that was building in her heart. "Am I really ready for this?" An anxious sigh escaped her lips. "But regardless if I am, the coronation will proceed in a few days. Have I controlled my powers enough to conceal them? What if I can't hide it well enough? If I lose control-"

Elsa's trail of rambling halted when a snowflake danced in front of her face and exploded in a burst of sparkles.

"Woah, woah, easy there, girl. Don't let those thoughts run wild," Jack said, retracting his outstretched palm and walking laid-back steps towards the wall. A reassuring smile played on his face. "You're worrying too much."

The winter spirit sat with crossed legs before the wall and wrote his message. He decided to keep it plain, simple and encouraging: **Don't worry. You'll be a great queen.**

For added effect, the ice spirit sent another small snowflake her way and it exploded in her face again...but reformed on her lap as a tap-dancing rabbit.

She laughed lightly at the sight and relaxed once more. "It's amazing how easily you can make other smile, Sir Frost."

He smirked at the nickname and leaned backwards so he floated as he lay on his back. When he got comfortable, he wrote his reply. **Fun is my center, remember?**

Elsa chuckled again as she pet the bunny on the head before sending it away to the center of the room and making it disappear in a flurry of snow. A smile settled on her face at the sight of the sparkling crystals. The feel of their cold had ironically warmed her heart.

A soft smile grateful smile graced her face as she placed her hands on her lap. "Thank you, Jack." She hesitated and tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she glanced downward in nervousness. "You have been with me through the trying times of my life...and I'm not sure if I've really taken the chance to properly thank you..."

She took in a breath and released it slowly, letting herself relax and smile.

"...so, thank you for what you've done for me - for _everything _that you've done for me."

The guardian was taken by surprise at the sudden mini-speech...but he could feel himself warm at the sincerity of her words. They sounded mature - fitting for a queen.

_She has nothing to worry about, _he thought. And neither did he. _Man, when did she grow up this quickly? Although...Queen Elsa... That has a nice ring to it._

He wrote his reply, keeping it short and sweet.

**It's has been and will continue to be my pleasure, your majesty.**

For a moment, even with all that's happened...Jack Frost felt as if he finally did something _right _with Elsa.


	8. Chapter 8: Let It Go

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt:** This was a result of a prompt that I got from surfing through tumblr. The material was _seriously _good though that I just _had_ to use it. *3*

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

To keep it short and sweet, this is my take on the "Let It Go" sequence in the movie. XD

Read and enjoy, but reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

The Ice Princess-turned-Queen trudged through the thick snow that lined the mountain. She didn't know how long she had ran, she didn't know where she was going...but she only knew that she had to get away from Arendelle.

Why did she have to run? The reason was simple: Because they had found out. In a moment of weakness, in an attempt to protect herself and with a mistake of her sister taking off her glove and not giving it back, she created a wall of jagged spikes and revealed the existence of her powers.

The look on their guests faces showed mixes of astonishment, horror and worst of all...fear. They feared her magic. They feared her abilities and what she could do with them. They feared _her_ and called her a "monster". Her own fear and sense of self-preservation took over, and she fled the castle grounds, running across the lake...

...and now, here she was.

She hugged herself as the storm raged on, buffeted by the unrelenting snow, and regret filling her being.

_We shouldn't have opened the gates. Even for the coronation, it could've been a silent affair... Now...all I am is a queen of isolation. _She mentally scoffed. _That sounds like it would suit me better..._

With the weight of her cape and dress, she trudged on, fighting the wind and intensity of the snowfall rather than the actual cold. It didn't really bother her - it never did, for that matter.

After a while, she looked up to get a better look of her surroundings and where she was...only to find that she had reached the peak of the mountain that overlooked Arendelle. The storm in the area had quieted while the wind died down to a cold breeze. Her arms stayed where they were around her as her eyes met the sheets of snow by her feet.

In the silence, her father's words rang in her mind.

_"Don't let them in. Don't let them see."_

But she did. She did let them see. Against her better judgement, they all know now...and there was nothing she could do about it.  
_  
"Conceal. Don't feel, Elsa."_

...and then, her mind supplied her another memory. Something...fairly recent that happened with her friend, Jack.

_**I think I've figured out your problem.**_

_Elsa's eyebrow raised at the question on the floor as she was in the middle of turning the page of the book on her lap. "Problem? I have many pressing problems, Jack." She fully turned the page before continuing. "But if you mean my powers, there's nothing more to figure out," she said, returning to her book. "I have to control them better so I can conceal them better. That's the only solution."_

Without warning, the book on her lap flew into the air and spun closed. The princess frowned but took the hint: he wanted her undivided attention.

_**That's just it. Your problem with your powers is that you're trying **__**too hard**__** to control them.**_

_Her eyebrow raised at the statement as it vanished and a new one took its place._

_**You can't repress what you should freely use. If you do, it'll backfire on you. Badly.**_

_"Oh really?" she said, folding her hands and standing from her spot on her bed to walk to him with her head held high. "Then pray tell, oh wise one...what must I do?"_

There was a pause before the writing on the floor was erased again.

_**The 'wise one' says that you have to lighten up. Let them loose. Let it do what it wants and let it do what **__**you**__** want.**_

_A pause to erase...then again came the writing._

_**Don't let anyone stop you from being who you are, Elsa. Especially not yourself.**_

The Guardian's last words rang through her head and she found herself standing straight. In the past, she had tried anything and _everything _to hide her abilities - to hide who she was.

Now...everyone knew of her and her powers. Now, her secret was a secret no longer.

Without anything to hide...what was stopping her now?

Her mind provided the answer: she was stopping herself. The queen smiled against the cold, relaxing her arms that hugged herself in protection.

"Maybe...Jack was right. I have...to let go."

Unbeknownst to her, a twinkle of sparkles danced before her eyes...and her smile grew brighter as the words sank in and the lightness in her core sang through her being. She held out her hands, allowing her magic to show her what she was missing out in the past years, the snowflakes dancing in her palm.

She would let go...and now, she would see what she could _really _do.

* * *

Jack smirked as he retracted his outstretched palm, satisfaction filling him as he watched the queen's magic release in bursts of light and sparkles. It looks like his plan of giving her a push in the right direction had worked. She was more lively now than he had ever seen her...

...and he thought that she should've been this way sooner. Happiness suited her better. It made her practically glow with radiance.

As she unclasped her cloak, he moved closer to the woman, hovering by her side and encouraging her. "There you go, now you're getting it."

With a twirl or two, she came across a gorge and held out her hands to let her powers do the work. The base of a stairs formed. Apparently pleased and further encouraged, he watched her step onto them and more formed before her, leading her way higher in the mountain.

He let out a light chuckle. "Slow down, lady. Are you trying to one-up me or something?"

The wind carried him to follow her lead onto a pedestal of clear ice she created, with her at the center. A smirk played on his lips as he hovered above her.

"This is your blank canvass, Ice Queen," he said as he maneuvered through the air. "Show me what you can do."

He knew she couldn't hear him. But her next movements made it appear as if she could. With a stomp of her foot, a snowflake design branched out from beneath her feet. With a wave of her hands, ice rose from around her, creating walls of elaborate and beautiful designs. Bringing her hands together, the high ceiling came together with a chandelier in the middle, created as intricate and stunningly beautiful as everything else in the room.

Jack took in his surroundings with awe and surprise, unconsciously gaping at the result of her work. "Okay...I didn't expect _this_."

As much as his pride hated for him to admit, Elsa was _good_. She was _very _good.

Nodding appreciatively, he was about to approach the area where the queen was to announce his presence and congratulate her on what she had done...

...when he was greeted by the sight of her letting her hair down from the tight bun she had it in...

...and her using her magic to transform her dress from the ceremonial queen's garb prepared by the castle to an enchanting blue gown with a transparent train that showed off her figure so well.

Jack felt his face heating, a single word as his only verbal reaction: "Woah."

He didn't expect _that _either. Man on the moon, he didn't even know ice powers could _do_ that.

...and since when did Elsa become so...

...so...

..._so_...

_Stunningly beautiful? _His mind supplied. He shook his head, willing the thought away. This wasn't the time for that. Besides, this was _Elsa_ he was thinking about.

The same girl he met since she was a baby. The same girl he unintentionally blessed with ice magic. The same girl he watched grow and stayed with, whether good times or the bad. The same girl he grew closer to once she acknowledged his existence. The same girl he taught with how to use her powers...

...and the same girl he found unquestionably enchanting as she continued to build more staircases, more doorways and more rooms in her palace of ice.

His face flushed again as he shook his head. These thoughts were new and definitely strange. When had he found the woman to be beautiful to the point she had an effect on him? Or was it just a weakness of the moment when he finally saw her let loose and enjoy?

He didn't know...and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Especially if this feeling was what people called "attraction" then...

Jack groaned as his palm met his head, nursing the headache that seemed to develop from thinking too much on the subject. This was complicated... This was confusing... Thankfully, his attention was brought back to the situation at hand when Elsa's melodious laughter rang through the castle halls. His head whipped up as saw her descend the staircase in all her regal glory. Her smile was genuine and she seemed to have been really enjoying herself. She was practically _glowing_...

...and Jack couldn't help but smile at her infectious happiness.

A sigh of contentment passed her lips as she crossed to the center of the room, breathing in the cold air as the world around her stilled.

She was free.

She was happy.

He could see it.

He could feel it radiating from her.

And her happiness was all that mattered at that moment.

He'll figure everything else out later.


	9. Chapter 9: The calm before--

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **This was supposedly a turning point for the plot. Or so says my bunnies. But the execution went in a different direction sooooo I'm breaking this part into 2. XD

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

If we line this up with the "Frozen" movie, this should be about the time before Anna met Kristoff. They didn't really explore what happened to Elsa after the "Let It Go" sequence, after all, so here's my take on what did. With Jack involvement, of course. XD

Read and enjoy, but reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

Elsa walked to the balcony of her newly-made ice palace with her hands outstretched, reveling in the feel of the sun on her pale skin. The sky was cloudy, the air was cold with a light passing breeze and the queen had never felt more alive in her life.

Taking a deep breath, she spun in happiness before allowing herself to simply enjoy the sight of the sun over the mountains. Resting her arm on the balcony railing with her chin on the palm of her hand, a content sigh passed her lips. Everything that had happened in the course of a few hours had felt like nothing less than a dream...and yet, as she gazed upon the colors that reflected through the ice of her castle walls, she knew it was all real.

As she basked in the silence that the mountain offered, her thoughts wandered...

...and she started to wonder what had possibly happened to a certain invisible companion of hers.

Was he back in her room waiting for her return, unaware of the chaos? Or maybe -

As if on cue, a light breeze blew by, whipping her braid to her face that she almost missed the familiar sparkles that it carried. Almost. Her smile grew.

- he was somewhere close by?

A giggle passed her lips as her eyes followed the sparkles dancing in the air before they vanished. "Has the Guardian of Winter come to grace my humble abode?" she said teasingly, turning slowly and addressing the air around her. "Or am I alone in my palace and talking to myself?"

Silenced fell on the scene for a few beats. Then came what Elsa had been hoping for: his response in the form of the soft tinkle from the ice crystals in her chandelier, proceeded by writing on the room floor.

**Are you sure you can't see me, your majesty?**

A pause to erase. Then more words came.

**I'm starting to think you can either see me or are psychic.**

Elsa smiled, amused at the tone she guessed that the Guardian had by his choice of words. "I'm fairly sure that being psychic isn't in my arsenal of powers. Can't it be that I simply know you quite well after all these years?"

**That too. But where's the fun in ****_that _****reason?**

The queen laughed lightly. So many things had happened in the past few hours that practically changed her entire world...but she was glad that there were some things that stayed the same - Jack's constant presence in her life being one of them.

"So what do you think?" Elsa asked, arms moving in a gesture to refer to her palace. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Is it to your liking?"

A pause. She assumed he was either thinking or looking around. The writing came moments later.

**It's a castle fit for a queen. You've outdone yourself, your highness.**

She smiled as she held her skirt and curtsied to the invisible spirit. "You are most gracious, Sir Frost."

**And don't you forget it.**

That earned laughter from the blonde woman. Even if Elsa could only hear her own laughter, she had a feeling that he was laughing along with her. It was strange how she knew. It was strange that she could sense it. But then again, the general dynamic of their entire _relationship_ was strange... Especially in that even if she couldn't see him, he was more alive to her than anyone that she _could_ see.

_But it doesn't matter if it's strange_, she thought. Her whole life was strange anyway.

All that mattered was that he was with her, that they were on the best terms...and they were by each other's side and happy with their freedom. At least, that was what she hoped. After all, he certainly made her happy...

...and she hoped that she did the same for him.

* * *

Ever since the Guardian and the Queen's reunion, they spent a good part of the succeeding hours recounting what had happened in the past few hours - mostly from Elsa's side of the story. Jack had spent most of the night hovering above the crowds of people during the actual coronation ceremony while the ball was freeze-the-drinks and trip-the-castle-staff time.

What could he say? Formal events were too stuffy for him and the party was a little too dull. He _had _to make his own fun.

**So...** Jack wrote on the floor when Elsa had finished her tale. **What happens now?**

Elsa sighed. "Good question. Sadly, I don't have the answer."

The writing on the floor disappeared and new words formed in their place.

**You could try talking to them.**

"I told you already that they called me a 'monster', Jack. I'm not so sure they'd be willing to listen to what I'd have to say..."

**You're not a monster. You're their queen. Unless you forgot that fact? Did the cold out here freeze your royal brain?**

Elsa smirked. "I appreciate the concern, but it's working fine, thank you."

**Alright, alright. Just checking.**

After a beat or two, the writing vanished then more replaced them.

**Seriously though...I worry about you, Elsa.**

The queen's gaze shifted downward as she played with the end of her braid.

"I know. You're right to be... But I think that it would be best for me to leave them be for a while. I'm certain that I will have to face the citizens some time...but not now." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Not when I'm not ready to face Anna..."

Jack frowned, but then sighed in defeat. Well, when someone wasn't ready, they aren't ready. Life won't wait for her to be...but she could at least have some time to herself to think of how she can move on with all these new developments.

**As you wish, your**

The words stopped in mid sentence. Elsa waited for him to finish - though she already _knew _what he was going to say - but they never continued. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Jack?"

She waited again, but there was no response. Had something happened? The blonde started glancing around the room for any sign that her friend was still with her.

"Jack, are you still there? Please answer me."

If there would be no response...then she would have no idea what she would do. He wouldn't disappear from her side without warning her.

A few beats more, familiar writing came. But their message didn't lessen her worry.

**Stay here. I'll be back.**

In fact, it only made her more concerned. "Jack, wai-"

She wanted to call out to him - to explain to her what was happening. What had just happened? Was it an invisible threat that only he could see? But she didn't have time to even complete her statement as a strong gust of wind passed through her castle, indicating the winter spirit's departure. Elsa shielded her face from the sheer force of the gale...

...and as she looked out the balcony, she only hoped that wherever he was going, whatever he was getting into, it wouldn't be too dangerous.

Her hands moved to hug herself in a gesture of protection...

...as it felt strange knowing that the Guardian of Winter wasn't by her side.


	10. Chapter 10: --the winter storm

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **Pitch needed an evil plan. /BRICKED

Seriously speaking though, I got inspired by Pitch's power concept in The Rise of the Guardians. Seeing that he could control the Sandman's sand and turn it into his own to make his nightmares, I didn't really see why he couldn't do the same to Jack's ice powers. Soooooo...yeah. Stretching ideas. 83

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

So more Pitch integration because 1) we needed a big bad; 2) he was already integrated but needed a plan; 3) something about ROTG bothered me too much.

Plot bunnies got the ideas above and got to work to bring this. XD

Read and enjoy, though reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

The sun started to set beneath the horizon as Jack Frost sped through the air of Arendelle, riding the icy winds to catch his targets. Although he didn't feel right about leaving Elsa behind, he was, at least, reassured that the Ice Queen could defend herself when push came to shove. After all, she learned _his _tricks.

He pushed thoughts of her aside. It wasn't the time for an ego boost. He had much more pressing matters to attend to - like the horde of nightmares before him. In the middle of his conversation with the blonde, he spotted them outside the perimeter of Elsa's castle. They appeared to have been ready to ambush the Ice Queen when her guard was down.

His grip on his staff tightened.

_Not if I have anything to say about it. Pitch isn't getting __**anywhere **__near Elsa._

And with that thought and increasing determination, he sped up to catch up to his targets as they weaved through the mountain range. Raising his staff, the winter spirit shot blast after blast of his magic, eliminating the nightmares one by one...

...until five remained, if his mental count of the dark horses were correct. But they were nowhere in sight. Somehow, the surviving nightmares had disappeared. The guardian glanced around the immediate surrounding area, gritting his teeth in annoyance. But there was no sign of them.

Gripping his staff tighter, he flew higher into the sky to get a better and wider view of the perimeter around him.

_They couldn't have gotten far, _he thought as he hovered just below a gray cloud. His eyes darted around the area in search of Pitch's minions...

...and a triumphant smirk crept onto his face when he finally spotted one by a mountain.

_There!_

The winter spirit raised his staff, ready to blast the nightmare out of existence. Releasing a pulse of his ice magic, the shot sped through the air and hit its target dead on, the dark horse disappearing with a dying neigh...

...and at the same instance, the Guardian could've sworn that he heard another neigh coming from another direction...

...that sounded like it was coming from...

..._behind him_.

His eyes widened in alarm as he quickly spun around, intent on protecting himself- but it was too late. Three of the four nightmares he had missed turned into a swirling vortex of dark dust that held him in place in the gray cloud. From the torso down, his body and staff were enveloped in an almost-translucent black and red case. Although he struggled, he felt as if the dust was being...reinforced by something. It was something solid and thick... Also smooth and...and...cold?

_No... It can't be._

His eyes widened for the second time as he recognized what was holding him. At that same moment, a familiar laugh rang out through the cloud.

The laughter grew louder as he knew that his captor was only getting closer, his dark form hazy from the cloud cover. Jack continued to struggle and all the while, willing for his bonds to release him...

...though ultimately failing. He felt in his core that they did not listen to him. Even if they were of his element, they only listened to the one that controlled them.

_No. No. NO!_

The surviving nightmare broke through the cloud cover, and with it, a rider that continued to laugh evilly in delight as his plan succeeded. "Well, well, Jack Frost. Nice to see you again. It's been a few years, hasn't it?"

"Pitch..." Jack growled, his struggling not ceasing. "What have you done to this ice?"

The boogeyman chuckled as he dismounted from the black skeletal horse. "Do you like my new trick? I admit that it had been difficult to pull this off with all your..._interference_ for the past years..." Pitch raised his hand with his palm open, and with the gesture, the nightmare he had been riding came undone.

"But once you were out of the way..."

The black dust that was its essence swirled into his palm.

"...all it took was one little _push_..."Closing his hand at the last word, the dust compacted.

"...and the raw fear in your dear Elsa's heart grew _tenfold_, thus allowing me to tap into her powers - and by association, _your _powers."

When the man of fear opened it again, a red snowflake floated on the palm of his hand. A low amused chuckle escaped his lips. "Ice magic is simply _breathtaking, _don't you agree?" He laughed again, mocking the Guardian that clenched his fists in rage.

So that was it. That was Pitch's plan. He was using fear to get to Jack's powers over ice through Elsa. To do that...he planted fear in her heart of her powers. He made her frightened of her own capabilities. He had made her fear _her entire life_.

"What did you do to Elsa?" Jack said his anger showing in his voice and face, eyes glaring frigidly at the dark man. "If you hurt her, I swear, when I get out of here, I'll-"

"Don't you mean _if_?" Pitch corrected. "Struggle all you want, Frost, but the ice won't listen to you. It answers to _me_ now." The boogeyman's lips curved into a sinister smile. "And as for what I've done to her..." He chuckled. "That's the beauty of it. _I _haven't done _anything_."

The black-robed man circled around the winter spirit, playing with the red snowflake in his hand. Jack's eyes were still trained on him, his glare increasing in intensity as the moments passed.

"You know the old saying, 'you only hurt the ones you love?' It's _very _true," the boogeyman narrated, continuing to round around the other spirit. "After you had left, the princess and her friends paid the queen a visit. Let's just say...that the sisters didn't see eye to eye. Their spat had left them both _incredibly _upset. But I believe it was more so for the ice child."

_Anna... _She became Elsa's undoing? The winter spirit recalled the blonde's state before he left her. She didn't want to see Anna. Even if she loved her sister, she wasn't ready to face her. She wasn't ready to let her in...not when she still feared that she would hurt the princess again.

Fear... It was that fear that set it off...

As the snowflake landed on dark haired man's palm, Pitch closed his hand around the ice crystal, and it returned to its dust form. "The situation gets even _more _interesting if you add Arendelle's current state of affairs into the mix." The dark man laughed, recalling the current sight of the city. "The entire _city_ is frozen over! Ships are trapped on the city port, summer crops are withering and dying, the people in a state of confusion and fear for their lives...It's like a _dream come true_."

The boogeyman met Jack's eyes, happiness dancing in them as he dropped the volume of his voice. "And it's all thanks...to Elsa."

Jack's eyes slowly shifted downward, processing the new information.

It was the middle of summer...but Arendelle was freezing over? And it was all because of Elsa? But her control over her powers were excellent. Unless...

...the party. Anna's on-the-spot engagement. Her secret being revealed. All those events caused her to panic and to lose a considerable amount of control over her abilities. She used her powers that night to freeze the water and cross to the mountains...and now, the ice magic continued to affect the rest of Arendelle, guided by her emotions that night.

_It won't stop... It'll keep going unless either me or Elsa stop it from spreading.  
_  
And to do that...he had to get away from Pitch. He _had _to get to Elsa and save Arendelle before it was too late.

Jack, with new found determination, decided to try getting creative with getting out of his prison. Concentrating all the power in his staff, he sent a surge of magic from the wooden stick through to the case and because of the sheer power, his bonds cracked and the shards of dark ice exploded outward.

Gripping his staff with both hands, he aimed it at Pitch and fired, freezing the other spirit and gaining the upper hand...

...or so he thought. Although the blast was a direct hit, the dark spirit had recovered almost immediately, slowly standing from where he stood...and was smiling. The unnaturally happy smile unnerved the Guardian, and more so did the amused chuckle that came immediately after.

"Did you _really _think that after my _last_ defeat by your hands that I wouldn't have a back-upplan?"

The boogeyman raised both his arms and from behind him, an army of nightmares emerged from the clouds. The guardian gazed at them in horror, while Pitch smiled.

"These are a gift from the citizens..." the black-eyed man said, bearing pearly white teeth in a smile. With a wave of his hand, the nightmares turned into black dust once again, turning into a tornado that surrounded Jack. The Guardian fought back with blast after blast of magic, as the tornado closed in on him...

...until it compacted and solidified into a closed, almost-translucent box of red and black. The boogeyman smirked as he held up a hand - the box following and hovering a little higher in the air.

"...and this is my gift...to _you_." With the last word, he brought his hand down swiftly, and at the same time, the box that held his enemy descended at a high speed towards the ground below.

By the area they were in, it would more than likely have landed in a deep ravine in the highest mountain, away from anyone who could provide him help. Pitch turned towards the direction of Arendelle, a pleased smile on his face, as he led his nightmares away.

"Come now. We have _much_ more to do. Misery and fear won't spread themselves."

For the first time in what felt like forever, Pitch felt as if everything was going his way. He couldn't help but take a moment to revel in the feeling of triumph. He finally had his chance at a world with chaos and darkness, no Guardians to stand in his way...and not to mention his revenge. He laughed, at a small realization. What people said had been right...

Revenge _was_ sweet...though he had found it to be something best served _ice _cold.


	11. Chapter 11: According to Plan

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **This serves as a cap for the parts of Frozen that didn't really make sense to me.

1) Why would Hans not kill Elsa when he had the chance? Sure, he ended up attempting to do so later, but it didn't make sense that he didn't when he could've just said that she attacked them or something and then she _had _to be killed for the good of everyone. This sounds more like a plan he'd probably go for, given his charisma.

Explained this away in my story for the reason that Pitch needed to make her fear to gain absolute control over her powers, so he needed time and the threat of her to be executed so she would fear for her life enough.

2) Can't exactly think that Pitch would sit around doing nothing while Jack was with Elsa for all those years. Sooooooo...where else to bring him than the Southern Isles with an equally evil prince? 83

3) I'm assuming that there's a lull in the story between when Elsa was captured and when Anna got to Hans. In that time, this is when this meeting happened. XD

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

So here's Part 11 with more of a villain focus. ^^

Apologizing for those who were expecting Jack or Elsa to come in again, but yeah. I had to get this out of the way first because it bothered me. ^^;

Read and enjoy, though reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

Prince Hans closed the door behind him, weariness of the day starting to catch up to him. So many things had happened in the past two days: from his engagement to Anna, to the discovery of newly-crowned Queen Elsa possessing supernatural powers over ice and snow, to battling a monster that the queen had created in an attempt to get her back.

Thankfully, the party had succeeded, and he had just returned from sentencing the queen to death for treason against the crown. The man smirked, as he crossed the room and plopped onto the couch.

"The feeling of power... I could get used to it," he said to himself, crossing his legs and resting his back on the arm rest.

**"Could you now?"**

Hans sat up, startled by the eerie, low pitched tone. Sure enough, by his side, he was greeted by the sight of the black-clad man, dark dust around the visitor settling and disappearing into nothing.

"Good heaven, Pitch," Hans said, a hand flying to his heart and taking a few breaths to calm himself. "You scared me."

Pitch gave the other man an amused smile. "I _know_." The spirit chuckled. "I never get tired of seeing people's faces when I sneak up on them from the shadows. Especially those that scream in terror. It's actually quite fun."

"Right..." The prince glared at the spirit, not finding the situation as funny as he did. Recovering his bearings, he quickly got to business. "So where have you been all afternoon? The storm's been getting worse by the hour that we had to advise the citizens board themselves in their homes."

"Calm yourself, your highness. I didn't spend all this time doing nothing." The spirit smiled. "But let's just say that I took care of a..._minor hindrance_."

The prince looked skeptical at the news, but decided to let it slide than call out the immortal being. After all, this was the boogeyman he was talking to. He was aware that he didn't have a fighting chance against the spirit - but at least, he was grateful that they were allies in this.

"Right," the prince said, his arms getting comfortable on his legs as his entire posture relaxed. "Then allow me to provide you an update on the current events, in case you haven't heard."

His gaze shifted upward to meet Pitch's dark ones, and he resisted the urge to shiver. It was like...looking into an endless darkness that could steal your soul...

The prince mentally shook his head. _Focus, Hans. Focus._

"The queen has been captured," he started. "We've placed her in the dungeon and kept her hands restrained so she would not be able to use her magic...and I've sentenced her to death to stop the storm. All that remains is to find Anna and marry her, or kill her, if need be, so that I will have the throne."

Hans imagined the future with him as Arendelle's king. The mere thought sent chills through his body in excitement.

Pitch smiled, moving towards the window. "Very good... You've held up your end of the bargain."

The auburn haired man steeled his gaze at the spirit. "Have you lived up to _yours_?"

Instead of being intimidated - like it was even remotely possible for him to be intimidated by the likes of _Hans_, Pitch thought - the spirit of fear chuckled lightly, clearly amused by the situation. _Mortals. So brave...but so foolish._

Lifting his hand and opening his palm, the dark spirit manipulated his signature black dust so that it swirled in his palm, before closing it with a great deal of force. A dark aura and red light emitted from his hand, and when it opened, a flurry of red snowflakes charged out and spread through the room.

In a matter of seconds, the walls frosted, the fire froze over and Hans' arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to warm up against the cold.

"The soon-to-be-former queen and I currently share control over her powers..." Pitch explained in a low but smooth tone. "The more you plunge her into absolute fear and despair, control will continue to shift in my favor. Once I have absolute control and you banish her from this world...they will be solely mine for all eternity." Pitch's eyes met Hans'. "And of course, I will deliver my promise of unfreezing Arendelle so you, Hans, can become its _king_."

"Good," Hans said, standing up and moving towards the door. "Everything's going according to plan then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving to go somewhere _warmer_." As the prince opened the door, he glanced back at the boogeyman. "I'd wish to see this room in its previous state when I return."

The dark spirit gave him a mocking bow. "Of _course_, your grace."

Missing the sarcastic tone in Pitch's voice, Hans smiled at the way he was addressed and exited the room...

...and once the door closed behind him, Pitch released a surge of dark dust, turning the room entirely black. No light entered, no light escaped. It was as if the surroundings were an endless darkness.

"Insolent mortals..." the black-haired man growled. "Give them a little power and they think that they're king of the _world_." He sighed, waving his hand and creating a few of his nightmares from the darkness. One of the skeletal horse neighed in agreement and Pitch shook his head. "No matter... As irritating as that imbecilic prince is, he is an efficient pawn."

A dark-skinned hand moved to pet one of the nightmares. "To think...he doesn't even think that I have _no reason_ to unfreeze Arendelle once the powers become mine."

He chuckled as if told the funniest joke in the world.

"Humans can be so..._gullible_."


	12. Chapter 12: Escape

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **My take on how Elsa got out of her prison. Sorry, but the whole "pulling against frozen metal until it breaks" doesn't really make sense to me. So here you go. 83

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

This was supposed to be one part with the next part, but bunnies got carried away and fed me with too many of Elsa's possible thoughts that it got too long. If I added anymore, I felt as if it would lose its focus.

So yeah. Elsa gets her own focus chapter. 83

APOLOGIES FOR BUTCHERING HER CHARACTER. /BRICKED

But seriously, considering the situation of being locked in a dungeon with someone intending to execute you, I'm pretty sure you'd run away too. I thought though that, given all the character development with my previous parts, her character would've become a little more determined than plainly being a scared kitten, even if fear would always be prominent in her heart.

At least, that's what I would think. I'd love to hear others' thoughts on this though. XD

Read and enjoy, but reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

Her breath came in puffs as she struggled against the chains that held her. The storm outside was intensifying. The wind and snow were unrelenting as they buffeted the bars to her cell window. Her eyes met the sight with fear - fear for the citizens, fear for her sister who had gone out to meet her and had apparently not returned to the castle...and fear for her own _life_.

Prince Hans had visited her earlier. He wanted her to end the storm...but she couldn't.

_If I could've, I would've done so by now._

She didn't want to hurt anyone. She didn't mean for this storm to happen. She just wanted to live with everyone...

She just...

...wanted to be able to live her life _without fear_.

But that wasn't to be. Everything at that moment was the complete opposite, as fear was what filled her heart the most. Especially now... that she was sentenced her to death for treason - treason against her own kingdom, her own _home_.

Tears stung at the side of her eyes. She knew that if she couldn't calm the storm, then she wouldn't have to be put in this situation. But her control over her powers when they went this way was almost non-existent. So it seemed...that ending her life would be the only way...

And she knew that it would be for the good of all...

...but...

...but...

She blinked the ears away, determination and desperation setting in.

_...but I don't __**want**__ to die._

She panted, pausing at her efforts in trying to break free to calm the storm inside her.

_I'm scared._

She didn't want to die.  
_  
I'm scared._

She wanted to become Queen of Arendelle...

_I'm so scared._

...and fulfill the duties and responsibilities passed on to her to the best of her abilities.

_I'm don't want to die._

She wanted to see Anna again...

_I don't want to die._

...and make amends for all that she had done...

_I don't want to die when I still have so much to do._

...so they could go back to being the close sisters they once were.

But most of all...

...she found that she wanted to live...

...because she didn't want to leave Jack behind.

Jack...The mere thought of the spirit made her heartache with longing to see him. If he were there, he would've been able to help her out of the cell. If he were there, he would've found some way to make her feel better. If he were there...

...then she wouldn't have been so afraid.

"Jack..." she whispered with distress and worry in her tone Her eyes subconsciously gazed down at her shackles...and a thought occurred to her.

What would he have done...if he were there?

_He would've... He would've..._

Seconds later, with thoughts and ideas running through her head, her eyes lit up with an idea that would've been very much something done by her mentor and spirit friend. Again, her gaze met the shackles - this time though, with a mix of determination, fear and a strong sense of having to escape.

They were frozen over, no doubt as a result of her emotions running wild from earlier. Elsa thought that her plan could work even better at this rate. Pulling and tugging at the shackles again, she put as much pressure on her binds as possible...

...then concentrated her power to jet out strong small spikes of icicles from the palms of her hands.

With the force from the icicles and the strain from the pulling, the shackles broke their hold on the Snow Queen, and she hid the floor with a thud.

Elsa took a few seconds to sit up and regain her bearings with a shake of her head. She glanced at her hands...and brightened when she saw and felt them free, turning them over a few times to check for any wounds.

Seeing as there were none, she got down to business yet again, standing and inspecting the wall with a window. It was strong. It was sturdy. It would've, no doubt, alarmed the guards if she did something to it...

But it was all that was standing between her and her freedom.

She held up her hands, ready to use her powers. The thoughts from earlier rang through her mind.

_I'm scared. I'm scared._

A white light danced in her outstretched palm.  
_  
I don't want to die. I don't want to die._

The light was joined by blue sparkles.  
_  
I want to live. I want to live._

The magic on her palms grew bigger with the moments that passed.  
_  
I don't want to be alone anymore..._

And when she thought the power she had gathered was enough, she released the blast.  
_  
...I just want to live with everyone that I care about._

And upon contact with the powerful surge of magic, the wall started to crack and crumbled, with the strong winds of the winter storm carrying away the debris.

The feel of the winter cold was welcoming to the blonde as she stepped outside and ran straight into the storm. She had no idea where she was going, but she didn't care.

She only had two thoughts running in her mind at that moment.

One, she had to get as far away from anyone who wanted to harm her as much as possible.

Two, she had to find Jack. Maybe he could stop the storm, or help her do so. After all, he was the Guardian of Winter. He _had _to be able to help _somehow_.

_Jack, I don't know where you are, but I hope you're safe..._

I hope I can find you soon.

I...I'm scared...I can't do this alone.

I can't do this without you.


	13. Chapter 13: Freedom

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **Jack's side of how he escaped the ice. Everything went from a completely different direction than the emo moment that I initially pictured it as though. Disclaimer that I never intended the dream-like sequence, never intended the Pabbie sequence, never intended the random insert of Kristoff and Sven, never intended for it to be so downright FLUFFY, but bunnies said YUUUUUUZ 8D.

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

This...became fluffy. Seriously more fluffy than I ever intended, I swear. My bunnies have lives of their own and will forever not listen to me. ;_;

JACK CENTRIC CHAPTER WITH RANDOM FEELINGS DEVELOPMENT TO A WEIRD DIRECTION. /BRICKED XD

Additional dedication to **Tsuza Alzhea **because I owe her a dedication. Hehe. XD

Read and be happy, though reviews would be loved too. ^^

* * *

Jack let out a groan as he slid down against the wall of his dark, icy prison, with his shoulder sore from having been rammed into the thick layer of ice. He didn't see how trying to break the ice with sheer physical force would've helped, but he had been desperate enough to try _anything_ once.

"When I get out of here..." Jack said with a light pant and resting his back on the wall, much of his energy having been wasted on his fruitless attempts. "I'll remember... give Pitch...a beating that'll last him...for _centuries_ and..." He groaned and slumped down. "..._never_...to do that..._again_."

The next few moments were spent with his frustrated thoughts and regaining his energy. Thankfully, he was encased in ice, so it helped. A sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't count the number of times he attempted to break out of his prison, though he _could _count what he had already tried.

One, he tried brute force with his powers. Result was no good - he only almost ended up freezing his own hair. Two, he tried to control the ice and bend it to its will. Result was a whole lot of resistance. Three, he tried physical brute force. Result was an excessive amount of wasted effort. He sighed again and hung his head, running a hand through his hair in frustration, before looking up to the ceiling of his icy cage.

The sky above him had grown darker, and even from where he was (that he guessed was a ravine of some sort with how high the snowy walls were), the storm appeared to be getting worse by the moment. His worry and concern increased - by the looks of it, it only meant that Elsa was getting more out of touch with her emotions and losing control...

...and Pitch was gaining it. The grip on his staff tightened. He couldn't rest now. He couldn't give up - not when the lives of those in the kingdom and the heads of other kingdoms were on the line.

Not to mention...

_Elsa... _Jack thought, his thoughts wandering to the girl as he stood up straight and faced the ice. Although the boogeyman may have modified it by adding his own twist of black dust of nightmare, it had the same familiar red hue that he constantly saw in Elsa's room when her fear took control of her.

He smirked, recalling the memories of being by her side when he could and he cheered her up without fail then-

His blue eyes widened at the train of thought, an idea dawning upon him.

_Wait a minute. This ice, even if Pitch is controlling it...he could only get to it because of __**Elsa**__'s fear!_

It was _her _fear. It was _her fear_. His mind worked through the idea quickly, and he acted, immediately touching the wall with both his hands.

_Okay, Jack. You can do this. Push away everything else. Listen to the ice. Focus. Focus. __**Focus.**_

The portions of his hands that were in direct contact with the smooth surface glowed a light blue and white. His breathing evened. He closed his eyes.

_Here we go._

_Let's hope it works._

As the light from his hands grew brighter, the winter spirit felt a tug at the core of his being...

...which turned into an outright harsh _pull _by some unnamed force into the unknown.

* * *

When Jack returned to his senses, his surroundings had changed. He was no longer trapped in his transparent cell - but in was a place much _worse_.

Darkness. No matter where he looked around him, all he could see was darkness. It was felt like being stuck in the middle of an endless night, with no chance of ever seeing the day...

...but it wasn't silent. In fact, despite the blackness of his surroundings, the noise around him sounded like he was in the middle of a battle field. His hands flew to his ears immediately, protecting them from the pain that the onslaught of sounds brought.

The most prominent ones were that of neighing, no doubt from the nightmares, and Pitch's ...

...but he could still make out some lines that he could only guess were from Elsa's memories.

_**Conceal. Don't feel- You're a good girl, Elsa-**_

**_ANNA!- N-No, I-I didn't mean to...-_**

_**Her powers are beautiful when used for good, but when used for evil-**_

_**Don't let them in. Don't let them know- Do you want to build a snowman-**_

_**For the first time in forever- I cannot give you my blessing-**_

_**Leave me alone!- I don't...I don't want to hurt anyone-**_

_**Jack...**_

_**...I'm...**_

_**...I'm...scared...**_

_**...I'm scared...**_

_**I'm scared.**_

"ENOUGH!"

He didn't hesitate with his reaction to the last words he heard. Impulsively, Jack raised his staff and struck the end of it to the ground, sending a powerful surge of his magic through the darkness. The nightmares faded out of existence. Pitch's laugh died down to silence. The entire world turned from black to white...

...except for once section in the corner of the room that remained in the darkness...

...and the familiar sight of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed woman curled up in a ball and cowering in fear against a door.

"Elsa..." Jack whispered her name before bounding over to her in a single leap. Once he was by her side, he tried to reach out to her, but stopped midway when he saw her shaking.

"I'm..." she said, her voice shaking as much as she was. "I'm scared... I'm scared... I'm so scared..." The queen went on repeating the same line over and over again like a mantra.

The spirit's blue eyes gazed upon her with dismay, an ache in his heart at seeing her like this. He _hated _to see her like this.

"Elsa..." he started to say, continuing his act of reaching out for her to provide her comfort. However, at the touch, instead of being comforted, the situation seemed to have gotten worse, when the darkness by her door started to creep outwards.

His eyes watched the tendrils of darkness move, and widened in alarm. Glancing back at Elsa, she started to increase the pace of repeating her line and tears started to stream from her eyes.

Panic slowly filled Jack as he gently held the girl's shoulders. "You don't have to be afraid, Elsa. You're stronger than this. Don't give in to your fear."

His words had no effect. The darkness continued to spread, and he could vaguely hear the distant neighing of the nightmares once again.

_They're going to come back if I don't do something._

And he had to do it quickly. This was the second time in his life that he had to recall everything he had about the girl to be able to help him with this situation...

...but strangely enough, instead of recalling one of his moments with Elsa, his mind traveled to one of his conversations with the Troll King.

_"How is it that you could heal Anna's head anyway?"_

_Pabbie glanced warily at the spirit, but seeing that Jack seemed to have been in a relaxed pose, he thought that the topic was finally safe ground to tread on. Ever since the day the royal family visited, the troll kingdom not only gained another son and his pet reindeer, but also had to work to patch the relationship between their kind and the spirit._

_Jack didn't take the news of Elsa's confinement lightly. In fact, it had taken them 3 years before he finally started to show himself in their valley again. Now, Elsa was 15 years of age, and Jack dropped by to pay a visit to the trolls while the princess was in the middle of lessons..._

_...and popped a rather random question on the king while they were lounging around in the rocks._

_"Believe it or not," Pabbie explained. "The same principle applies between healing her head and her heart. However, the difference lies in how much power is needed in what is felt for the person affected."_

_"How much power?" the winter spirit questioned with a raise of his eyebrow, flipping over to lie on his stomach._

_The troll king chuckled. "You need to care enough about a person for them to be healed with anything, Jack. In Anna's case, her parents loved her as they would a daughter. I simply changed the form of their emotional strength to magic. Any magical or mythical creature can do it if they tried. You, in particular, normally manifest it through your ice." A pause came for Pabbie to stand straight and started to walk around. Jack, in the meantime, started to look bored. "I've seen it happen many times over the years we trolls have been in this world...Care and love can fight off many a strong enchantment, especially those cast by evil or those that were intended to harm others. However, only-" Jack chose this moment to yawn. "-can heal a frozen heart."_

_The winter spirit blinked and his attention snapped back to Pabbie. "Sorry, I didn't catch that last part. Could you repeat it?"_

_Pabbie opened his mouth to do so, when a call rang out from the other side._

"Sven! Did you eat all the carrots that we were saving again?!"

_A change in tone. "But they were delicious..."_

_Yet another change in tone. "We were saving those for the next two weeks!" _

_Then came the sound of hoofs moving into the distance._

_"Hey! Come back here! We're not yet done talking about this! Sven!"_

_The voice moved further into the distance until the last word that was heard was a shout of "SVEN!"_

_"...was he talking to the reindeer...but talking to himself?" Jack asked the king with a raised eyebrow. The king though just chuckled in reply._

_Jack sighed. He would never understand trolls. Or people who lived with them._

Care. Love. It could fight off many things. So that meant that-

"Elsa, listen to me!" he said levelly though his desperation showing, his hands still in place on her shoulders. "You can fight this! Focus on other things - things other than _fear_."

But the girl wouldn't listen as her hands flew to her ears in instinct as the neighing of the nightmares grew louder and louder. She was too scared. She was too distracted by her fear and her surroundings.

He had to do something- He had to-

He had to-

Driven by impulse and the overwhelming emotions of the moment, Jack wrapped his arms around the girl before him and brought her close to his body in a tight hug.

The world seemed to still.

Yes, the nightmares were still there.

Yes, the darkness was still there.

Yes, she had been shivering against him in her fear and he could feel the tears she had falling on the shoulder of his hoodie.

But there was a moment, just for a _moment_, when the queen hesitated and took a breath.

"I'm scared. I'm scared," she said, shaking her head against his shoulder.

"I know you are," he said soothingly, not relinquishing his hold on her, a hand moving to her head to gently stroke her hair. "But there are things more important than fear. Think about those. Focus on things that you care about."

"I'm scared."

"Think about Arendelle. Think about your _home_ and how much you care about the citizens."

"I'm scared..." The pace of her repeating the phrase slowed. It had been working.

"Think about your parents. They wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. They loved you and would've wanted you to be _happy_."

"I'm...scared..." The darkness slowly stopped spreading and Jack started to visibly relax.

"Think about Anna. You stayed away from her all these years because you didn't want to harm her. You love her so much that you've sacrificed countless things all these years for her...She wouldn't want to see you this way either."

"I'm...I'm..."

She was almost there. She was almost there.

"Think..." Jack held her tighter against him. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Think about _me_, Elsa..." His heart pounded louder against his chest when the words left his lips. He was nervous. He could recognize that, though he couldn't understand why. Nonetheless, the words continued to flow out.

"I hate seeing you like this. You don't have to live in fear all your life. You deserve the freedom to be who you want to be. You deserve _happiness._"

The girl in his arms started to take deep breaths. Jack, in the meantime, started to recall all the moments he had with her - both good and bad, but all very precious to him. His hand moved from stroking her head to gently holding her head against his shoulder in comfort. Oh, how he wanted to do this when he saw her cry...

"You're always so caught up with making _everyone else _happy..." His hold on her tightened, pain of some memories pulsing through his body. "...and sacrificing yourself in the process but...I...I want you to be happy too..."

Slowly, but surely, her shaking stopped and she looked up at him as she tried to level her breathing. Her eyes were red and she hiccuped a few times, but Jack only gave her a small smile as one of his hands moved to gently wipe the tears from her face, his other arm around her not moving so they kept their proximity.

"Please don't cry anymore. I can't stand it when you cry..." He just watched as she tried to compose herself. When her breathing had evened a few moments later and her crying turned into small sobs, she shook her head slowly.

"I'm..." she said softly, averting her eyes from his. He let go of her face, but gently tilted her chin upward to let her face him.

"I know you're scared," he said soothingly. "...but just remember that there are things more important than fear." His voice dropped to a whisper as he touched their foreheads together. "And when you do get too scared that you can't handle it on your own..." He gave her a small smile. "...you can count on me."

Blue met blue. His met hers. He could practically hear his heart beating with their closeness...

...but he found that he couldn't look away.

"I'm here. I'll be here for you...I'll _always _be right here."

Slowly, but surely, the fear disappeared from her eyes. Instead, it had been replaced by a happier emotion... Something he felt, was also reflected in his own eyes as much as it did in hers...

His voice dropped to a bare whisper.

"I'll stay with you...because you're important to me."

A pause. A beat.

"I'll stay with you..." A small smile grew on his lips. "...because I care about you too much...to leave you alone..."

Her eyes slid to half-mast. Their breaths mingled, faces only a few inches apart. He didn't dare to move. She moved her hand to either side of his face, cupping his cheeks gently.

"Elsa..." he breathed, reveling in the feeling of her touch.

A single word came in reply. A whisper, barely heard.

"J...Jack...?"

That was all it took. Immediately after, the darkness faded into nothingness and familiar sparkles of light that he knew too well from her magic danced in the entire area. The neighing grew distant, until it disappeared completely. He vaguely thought he heard Pitch's scream of "NO" somewhere, but he didn't pay attention to it much. He was too focused on the queen before him...

...who seemed to light up the world with the smile that was growing on her face. She looked as happy and content as she did when he was building her castle, complete with the infectious joy that also caused him to smile.

He felt like he could get used to staying like that with her. But it was then when the he felt the familiar tugging sensation at his core...

...that turned into an outright _pull_.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes when he came to for a second time that day. Looking before him, he found that his arms were held out and his staff was by his side. Looking around him, he found that he was _indeed _in a ravine - but this looked to be a ravine that wasn't too far from Elsa's castle...

...and the walls of the ice case were gone, their only remnants being familiar threads of his and Elsa's magic floating into the sky.

This only meant...

"It worked," he said, looking at his hands and clenching them with a sense of victory.

Wasting no time, the spirit picked up his staff and jumped from wall to wall of the ravine before kicking off the top ledge and soaring into the sky towards Arendelle, the winds carrying him as fast as they could manage.

He whooped at the feeling of his renewed freedom, but was also charged with other feelings:

A sense of vengeance for what Pitch had done to him and Elsa;

Determination to stop the boogeyman from doing any more damage at all costs and finding a way to reverse what he had already done;

And...a vague sense of warmth and happiness from his experience with the ice.

A powerful feeling of caring and love helped in melting the ice - maybe that bit of knowledge will come in handy later.


	14. Chapter 14: The cold--

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **Start of the end? XD /BRICKED

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

This was supposed to be the wrap-up part, given the timeline of the Frozen movie being around where Anna is locked up with a melting Olaf, realizes her love blah blah then goes out walking in the middle of a blizzard. BUT NOPE NO WRAP UP TIMEZ NOPE. From being a single part, it'll more than likely turn into _three_ parts. ._.For another line of what was supposed to happen, the scene with Nightmare!Jack and Elsa was going to be a sweet scene where the magic that Jack set free from his prison took his form and was going to lead Elsa too the castle, but Hans intercepted her. It took a _darker _turn to Pitch's Nightmare!Jack when I felt like Elsa just wouldn't be afraid _enough _for her to break down in the middle of a storm and need a pick-me-up from Magic!Jack. Bunnies got to work to remedy that and gave me an more interesting Nightmare!Jack.

The little more manipulation and darkness going on kept even _me _on the edge of my seat with the Elsa and Nightmare!Jack scene as it played in my head (and not to mention almost screaming "NO NO NO NO GAHD ELSA WHYYYY ;A;" at the screen while typing /SHOT). AND THEY KINDA-SORTA FOUGHT TOGETHER. TEAMWORK OF THE "COOL" TEAM. I LOVE IT. 8D /BRICKED

For those who are curious what would've happened if they touched, the nightmares would've attacked Elsa, filling her mind with...well, "nightmares" (/SHOT) of her killing Anna, Arendelle dying and the like. Which is why it was just _damn _ELSAA NOOOOOOOOOO. ;A;

But anyway...next chapter will be up soon. Suspense is suspense, but it'll be all over soon.

Read and be happy, though reviews would be loved too. ^^

* * *

A low chuckle escaped Pitch's throat as his soulless black eyes gazed upon the kingdom below him. The storm had become a full on blizzard, pelting the land below relentlessly with snow. The winds howled as the cold air buffeted the homes of the citizens, as they cowered in fear for their futures with the situation seemingly getting worse by the moment. The spirit of fear breathed in deeply, reveling in the situation, and let out a happy sigh.

Glancing behind him, his army of nightmares stepping up from the gray clouds behind him.

"Do you smell that?" he said, a hand gesturing to the city below. "That is _fear, _my pets. Isn't it _wonderful_?"

His hand extended, and with a flourish, dark sand rose from the kingdom. One by one, the sand turned from formless threads of dark power into nightmares that added to his army, neighing in anger and excitement when they came to be.

His preparations were almost complete. Now, all he needed to do was wait for his _pawn _to finish off the queen and then-

He chuckled again, an excitement coursing through him. He didn't know if he could even wait for all this to happen sooner...

...and just then, an idea hit him. Maybe it _could_happen sooner.

Pitch's lips curved upwards in glee to reveal pearly white teeth as he beckoned to two of his nightmares. Stroking their muzzles, he said in an authoritative tone, "Find the queen. If I were to guess, I'd say that she's in the middle of that chaotic blizzard." His voice shifted to a purr. "Let's offer her one last_...beautiful nightmare,_ so to speak, before sending her off to the other side, eh?"

The nightmares neighed in understanding and were sent off to charge through the storm, a trail of darkness left in their wake.

A devious chuckle erupted from his throat from his rather _creative _plan. "Now, it's only a matter of _time_."

* * *

For the second time in the past two days, Elsa found herself fighting the snow and wind in the middle of a blizzard. With her arms shielding her face from the incoming winds, she didn't know how long she had been walking for or if she was going towards the right direction of the mountains...but maybe, if she could get to a clear enough section then just _maybe_, she could navigate her way back to her castle and find Jack.

Since escaping from her prison, Elsa had tried _everything _she could think of to calm the storm. She tried tapping into her power and reaching out to it, but that yielded nothing. She tried fighting it off with more of her magic, and it seemed to just make the situation _worse_. She even tried _talking _to it, but from the lack of response, she knew that her magic didn't really work that way.

Her only saving grace now would be Jack - he had more experience than her with powers over ice and snow, so he may be able to stop this...or else...

Elsa stopped and took in a deep breath, shaking her head and trying to banish the thought away. She couldn't look at the situation so negatively. Especially for her kingdom. After all...  
_  
...we're Arendelle's only hope.  
_  
Great was the burden she felt resting upon her shoulders - the lives of her kingdom's citizens, the delegates and visitors from other kingdoms and nations...and of course, her sister.

_Anna... Please be safe. When we see each other again...I promise you, I'll make things right between us._

**_Isn't it about time you let her in?_**

Jack's words from the past rang in her head. A small smile grew on her face at the memory, now having a better answer.

_Yes. I will... I won't push her away anymore. When this is over...she and I have much to catch up on._

She could practically see what Jack would say.

**_Finally! Took you long enough, your highness. But better late than never._**

She found herself giggling lightly at the words. Even if the other wasn't present, he somehow still found ways to cheer her up. Her heart warmed at the thought of the winter spirit as she looked at the endless amass of white before her...

..and caught sight of red sparkles a little ways away.

Elsa blinked. Was that- But the sparkles disappeared as soon as they came that she thought it was a trick of the snow and her imagination.

But surely enough, a few moments later, the sparkles of magic returned, and with it, the sound of a soothing voice.

**Elsa...**

Startled, the queen took a step back, hands at the ready for using her abilities as the fear intensified. "Who's there?"

Was the person an enemy? Had the guards already caught up to her?

But she received no response. Instead, the sparkles continued to dance away in the distance, the duration of their stay in the air getting longer and longer. Warily, the queen approached the manifestation of magic, and sure enough, she heard the same voice again.

**Elsa...**She could only describe the voice as a soothing tone from a man that said her name with so much...care... It was hauntingly beautiful... It was the first time she had heard it and yet...it sounded so...familiar at the same time.

The closer she got to the sparkles, the more she had noticed that someone seemed to be standing behind them...

...or upon even closer inspection, the person was _floating _behind them. The silhouette of a young man holding what appeared to be a staff of some sort, hovered by the playful manifestation of magic that she felt were similar to Jack's. Her eyes never left the gray image as it touched down from floating in the air to approach her. The dark image's hand was outstretched and it sent a single red snowflake towards Elsa, before allowing it to explode in a mass of sparkles.

Her eyes widened in recognition, a hand moved to her mouth in surprise.

"A-are you..."

The silhouette's hand reached out to her, and spoke again in the hauntingly soothing voice. **Elsa...**

Elsa reached out as well, nervousness coursing through her body with her hand shaking lightly. "Are you...Jack...?"

Their fingers moved closer. Little by little, the distance between them decreased. Unbeknownst to Elsa, a wicked smile formed onto the figure's lips.

And just when they were about to touch-

-a charge of familiar blue magic came from out of the snow and hit the image. The queen stumbled back in her surprise, head turning to the direction of where she saw the blast, to be greeted by the sight of-

-nothing. There was nothing there but snow. But that magic...it looked...

Her eyes glanced back to the silhouette of the man to see him reeling and clutching his arm and howling in pain to the sky. Another blast came from the same general direction to hit the dark figure again. It roared in response to the attacks, before transforming in a swirl of dark dust into two black skeletal horse-like creatures.

Elsa looked upon them with fear, trying to stand up fast enough so she could run away from the nightmares, but her elaborate dress prevented her from doing so. The two monsters stalked towards her and as she raised her hands to blast them with her ice magic-

-a gust of wind blew by between them, placing distance between her and the nightmares. She felt the aftershock of something landing right in front of her with a _thud_, causing the horses to neigh angrily at the invisible new arrival.

She could only guess who that was.

"Jack...?" she asked warily. "Is that you?"

She knew he could hear her. She knew she wouldn't be able to hear him...

...or so she thought.

"Don't you _dare _touch her," she heard a voice say with a mix of anger, determination and..._passion _than she ever thought possible. The voice was the same as the one earlier, except the haunting element of it was gone, replaced by the ironic fire that came with his emotions. The sheer sound of it made her heart beat faster.

The dark horses didn't seem to heed the warning from the invisible force. Instead, they reeled back and poised ready to attack. A charge of ice magic was sent flying towards them, but the dark horses evaded the blast, going in two different directions.

Elsa could guess that Jack had to make a split second decision on which one he would go after, and he chose the one careening right, firing shot after shot towards the horse as it sped through the air. Amazingly, the nightmare managed to outmaneuver Jack and galloped into the sky and above the clouds with Jack in hot pursuit.

The other one, in the meantime, rounded the area and returned to its position close to Elsa-

-where she was standing and waiting for him, hands out and ready to cast. The nightmare charged directly towards her, but she stood her ground.

_Jack is doing all that he can to protect me, _she thought, determination setting in and a smirk growing on her lips. _The least I can do is do what I can to __**protect myself**__._

With an upward wave of her hands, a barrage of icicles formed beneath the ground the nightmare galloped, chipping away the dust from its legs a little at a time. When it was reduced to its torso and head, Elsa waved her hand upward, and a single large icicle ended the life of Pitch's dark minion - the only remains being the echoes of a dying neigh.

Elsa panted, her hand outstretched, coming down from the rush of adrenaline that coursed through her body from the battle. She had to calm down. She had to calm herself down...

But she didn't have any time to before she heard a sound behind her.

The blonde whipped around, hand still outstretched.

The sound became clearer - it was...footsteps on the ice?

Who was it? Was it someone from the kingdom? Was it a guard who came to take her away?

She backed away, ready to use her powers if the person were an enemy...but maybe...

Maybe it was Anna?

"A-Anna?" she called out.

Or maybe...

"Jack...?" she called out again.

The figure stepped out of the raging winds. Elsa's eyes widened as her heart sank.

"Who is Jack, your majesty?"

The fear that took a backseat from the battle ate at her heart once again...

"Prince Hans..."

...only this time, it was growing _exponentially _by the moment.


	15. Chapter 15: --never bothered--

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **Middle of the end? XD /SHOT

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

So this is following the events of Frozen, and it means that you know where this is going. I'm not going to break canon much, but I may have to modify the ending a little to fit Jack's involvement. Not sure how my bunnies are going to manage it, but they're giving me a rough idea. XD

Random mention of Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna is random. 8D

And by the way, the Jack-anguish part was added as my bunnies felt that the part lacked the necessary concluding impact.

I _swear _that things will only get better from here. I mean, we all know how the movie ends anyway. I'm not changing that ending for anything. XDDDDD

Read and be happy, though reviews would be loved too. ^^

* * *

With a yell, a shot rang out from Jack's staff, sending it towards the nightmare as they maneuvered above Arendelle and through the stormy winds. When that missed, he sent out another, and another, relentlessly firing at the dark horse.

He couldn't believe the stunt that Pitch tried to pull. He had taken Jack's own form and used it to get to Elsa. If it weren't for his too-close-for-comfort timing...Elsa would've been plunged into an endless nightmare until who _knows _what would've happened.

Gripping his staff harder, he charged it with as much power as he could - pouring in all his anger and frustration of the moment into it. Positioning himself directly behind the nightmare as it ascended higher and higher into the sky, he sent the blast flying. The charge went right through the nightmare and kept soaring into the gray clouds above...

...and had hit _something _that yet out a yell of pain.

Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the all-too-familiar yell as he shot through the cloud cover, blasting through whatever was in his way and thus causing a chorus of dying neighs in his wake.

He hovered above the clouds and turned to be greeted by the sight of an army of nightmares, sending out their calls of anger to the world...

...and an enraged pair of black eyes looking straight at him.

"Jack Frost..." Pitch sneered. "How is it thatyou manage to _always _become a _thorn _in the side of my plans?!"

"It comes with the 'Guardians are good guys' thing," Jack said, taking a stance for battle, gripping his wooden staff with both hands. "But I'm not here to talk." He smirked. "As ironic as it sounds, it's time to put an _end _to this winter."

The boogeyman glared at the cocky guardian and said, with his voice in a low threatening timbre, "And you think you can _stop _me?"

Without warning, Pitch extended his hand and sent a blast of red-hued ice magic angrily charging to Jack's direction. The winter spirit, in turn, raised his staff and met the blast head-on. Instead of harming him, the moment the fear-infused magic met his staff, it split into two directions, changed into the form that he knew and used. The threads of magic danced around him before he raised his hand, opening his palm and gathered it.

"Your tricks don't work on me anymore, Pitch," Jack said with at triumphant smirk, closing his hand around the gathered magic. When he opened it, he created a single large crystal snowflake. "I've figured out a few _new _tricks to counter it."

The dark spirit's glare intensified, anger rising more and more within him. "You won't win. I will have _my victory_." His face contorted in anger. "I will have _my revenge!_"

He raised his arms, gesturing to his nightmares and the army stood ready to attack Jack while the other stood to face Arendelle. Jack's eyes narrowed, understanding what Pitch was going to do with the large number of nightmares.

"Save the kingdom or save yourself," Pitch said, lips curving into an evil smile. "You cannot manage _both_, Jack."

In response, Jack crushed the snowflake in his hand, and the ice magic spread out around him. Then, he took his staff and with a wave of it through the air, the spread magic turned into a barrage of hundreds of individual icicles floating in the air.

"Just watch me try."

Both their arms moved at the same time, and at that moment, Jack's icicles fired at the nightmares that charged him and the city. They hit what they could before the winter spirit resorted to fighting them off directly with what magic he could come up with...

...but he was sure that while his life and existence depended on it, he would save Arendelle or die trying.

* * *

"Prince Hans, please try to understand," Elsa pleaded keeping her distance from the other man. "You _have _to let me return to the castle so I can find a way to _end _this winter."

"End it?" the auburn haired man repeated in disbelief. He shook his head. "I think you've caused enough trouble, your highness."

He took a step towards her. She responded with a step back.

"First, you freeze the entirety of Arendelle..."

_I didn't mean to._

"Then you _attack _the soldiers when we were trying to _talk _to you about stopping the storm..."

_I only wanted to protect myself. _After all, some among them had been out for her life. _I just...wanted to be left alone._

His voice dropped in volume as he hung his head in sadness.

"And now...Princess Anna...is _gone _because of you."

Elsa felt her heart stop. She wished she had imagined it.

"What..." she tried to get the words out. But she found herself shaking, feeling something breaking in her core. "What did you...just say...?"

"She's _dead_, your _highness_," the prince said accusingly. "And you _killed her_ by _freezing her heart_."

Those words made Elsa's entire world stop for what felt like an eternity. The words that she _never _wanted to hear fell from the other's lips. She felt as if something had cut through her core, cut through her _heart_. Her hands moved to her head as she took steps back, horror shown on her face

"No..."

Thoughts of her sister flashed through her head. Her smile, her voice, her laughter, her face, memories with her as children-

-ending with the memory of how the girl fell into unconsciousness when she was hit by Elsa's magic as a child.

She had done it again this time... She had done it _again _to Anna even when she tried _so hard _to protect her.

She dropped to the ground, knees weak and no longer able to support her as her cry of anguish and despair resounded through the storm...

...and held enough emotion to still it. The world around them became quiet.

But for Elsa, her world became dark and noisy. She hugged herself in protection, but she felt that no amount of anything in the world could heal the wound she had in her heart at that moment.

_Anna. Anna. Anna. __**Anna.**_ _She's dead...and I killed her. She's _**_dead _**_and I __**killed **__her..._

The thoughts looped in her mind, distracting her from her surroundings...

...that she didn't even notice the auburn haired man with her unsheathing his sword, eyes akin to that of a hunter ready to come in for the kill upon a helpless animal.

* * *

'How was this happening?' Jack asked himself as he was sent free-falling towards the ground by a powerful blast of ice combined with darkness. One moment, the battle was leaning towards his favor with the half of the nightmares that were attacking him gone, and he was starting on the other half, banishing them from existence one by one.

Then, in the middle of the battle, Pitch sent a powerful stream of ice and darkness infused magic towards him. He responded with his own stream of magic. For a while, they were in deadlock, equal in power and equal in the ferocity of emotions they had in that moment...

...until Jack vaguely felt the storm still beneath them, the wind dying and the snow stopping.

_Wha-_

But he didn't have time to think. In a split second, the development caused Pitch to grin an unnaturally happy smile as he somehow sent _more _power into the stream he threw at Jack. The winter spirit struggled against the charge, pushing back more and more to the best of his abilities-

-but was ultimately overpowered by the dark spirit, the ice and darkness mixed blast sending him through the clouds and falling to the ground at a high speed.

By the general direction of where he was falling, he landed with a _thud,_ creating a small indent in the snow by a cottage called Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. The Guardian sat up, groaning in pain as he did so. His hand moved to his head, trying to calm the ache that he felt caused by the impact, and he opened his eyes, waiting for his vision to clear...

...only to be greeted by the sight of Pitch coming into view by standing above him, looking down at the Guardian.

A low chuckle erupted from the dark spirit's throat as a hand reached out for the Guardian's neck and he held him in the air. Jack struggled against Pitch's hold, about to send another blast from his staff, but the boogeyman was already ahead of him. With his free hand, he pulled Jack's weapon out of his grasp and threw it a distance away - far out of Jack's immediate reach. The winter spirit gasped as he felt the red-hued ice flowing from the hand that held him, the fear eating away at his spirit and slowly freezing him. The gasps turned into screams of pain, mixing with Pitch's amused laughter.

"It looks like your dear queen has _perished_, Jack," the boogeyman said, a smile evident in his voice. "Her powers are now _mine_." He let out a light chuckle as Jack started to struggle against the other man's grip.

His desperation rose. Despair crept into his heart. It couldn't be true. It _couldn't be_. His mind screamed in anguish for what his voice couldn't manage.

_Elsa... No... You can't be dead._

_Elsa, tell me he's lying._

_Please, send me a sign._

_Show me that you're alright._

But his messages to the world were left unheeded. His mind continued to race as his spirit continued to feel pain from the dark ice...

...But then again, the pain did not compare to the feeling of his heart breaking at the thought of her gone.

_Elsa... No..._

_Elsa..._

**_Elsa... Elsa..._**

_**ELSA!**_


	16. Chapter 16: --me anyway

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **End of the end! 8D

Also known as "my take on what happened at the end of Frozen". Elsa's reaction to the idea of "love will thaw" seemed a little...too strange. I mean, was love that obvious an answer to it all? O_o

Given how Elsa was here, I thought not, so I made it a little more logical and realistic with her realization line. And Anna focus for a scene. ^^

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

I think I should get used to things getting longer than initially intended. This was ridiculous though. I was targeting 4 scenes, yes. I got the right people for the POVs, but...somehow things got a little more touchy-feely and poetic than I intended. And messy. Very messy. O_o

The feelings thing and snowflake thing from Elsa to Jack was just "BAHAHAHAHAHHAHA SNEAKY BUNNIES BE SNEAKY I GIVE YOU LAST MINUTE FLUFF FLUFF IDEA BAHHAHHHAHAA 8D".

As much as I would've loved to go with the entire Jack-freezing-Pitch's-arse-off for the end, honestly, I think it would've been established by now that they can't _kill_ Pitch and it would be against Jack's good-guy-but-mischievous-spirit sort of ways if he would kill him or freeze him on the spot. It'd be counter-productive for the latter as Pitch would then be _stuck _in Arendelle. So there. XD

Not sure if things wrapped up nicely or not, but well, at least, it wrapped up. XD

EPILOGUE REMAINS. I think people can guess where this is going - for both the epilogue and the focus of the sequel. 8D

But if not, then wait for it. Hehe. XD

Read and be happy, though reviews would be loved too. ^^

* * *

_Cold..._

A step forward, her hands moving around her to hug herself for warmth...

_So cold..._

...but ultimately, she knew that it would do nothing to fight against the cold that was spreading through her body.

_S-so cold..._

Anna took step after step, even as the strong winds of the storm tried to throw her off balance. She had to persevere. She had to endure...

_Too cold..._

...just for a little longer. Just for a little more. Just until she could reach the one she grew to love for the days they've been together...

_C-Cold..._

The princess glanced at her hands as she saw them frosting over. Horror showed in her eyes for a split second, before her determination set in and she held them close to her body to keep them warmer. She couldn't give up now.

_But...a little...more..._

Her breath came out in gasps as she found it harder to make her way through the fjord and fight storm, the cold setting in to her feet as well. She was losing her balance with each step and making a conscious effort to fight off the icy magic for as long as she could.

_Please...just...a little...m-more..._

"K-Kristoff..." she called out to the world for him. She didn't know how far he was. She didn't know if he would even hear her. But she had to try. She had to see if, by some chance of fate, he was close by.

"Kristoff..."

She didn't want to give up hope.

Her strength was starting sap away from her body, the cold creeping in more and more. She could feel it freezing the sides of her face as she stopped in her tracks, taking in a few raged breaths.

Suddenly, she heard a voice in the distance cut through the sound of the wind howling.

"ANNA!"

She slowly turned towards the direction of where the voice was coming from...

...just in time for the storm around them to abruptly stop. For a moment, it was as if time stood still - the snowflakes hovering in the air, the wind dying down that not even a breeze passed by, and the spread of the ice on the fjord ceasing where it was.

And before her, Anna saw her goal. A light gasp escaped her lips.

_Is it...is it really?_

Were her eyes deceiving her? Was the cold now affecting her sight as well? She have may just been imagining things again...The situation was too good to be true. It felt like...something out of a dream.

_P-Please don't...let this be a dream..._

"Kristoff...?" she whispered, hands over her heart and the longing to reach him growing stronger than ever.

"Anna..." the man said as he spotted her. He wasted no time - upon confirming it was her, he made a mad sprint towards the princess, tripping as he went. In turn, the now-white-haired female took a step, then another, then another...

_Just...a little more..._

They were going to make it. Everything was going to be fine. She was going to live then-

-before she could proceed further, she heard the sound of a sword unsheathing from behind her. Glancing back, her eyes widened as she was greeted by the sight of...

...Elsa, her sister, on the icy floor of the fjord...

...and Prince Hans with his sword drawn and approaching Elsa.  
_  
No..._

"Elsa..." Anna said, her mind piecing together what was happening. He was going to kill her. He was going to kill Arendelle's queen. He was going to kill Arendelle's queen and look like the _hero _for stopping the blizzard...but...a false hero. He would be nothing but a _murderer_.

She glanced towards Kristoff. He was still a distance away. Her eyes darted back to the other two on the ice as Hans took another step towards her oblivious sister.

_H-He'll never make in it time to help... _Whether going to her to kiss her so she could help them or whether him stopping Hans himself, there was no time. Elsa was going to die at this rate...

...unless...

A sense of fear filled Anna...but at the same time, determination also coursed through her body. Some would've thought that she had a choice to make at this point - save herself or save her sister. But to her...

...she didn't have to make a choice _at all_.

She knew what she had to do.

She knew what was important.

She knew what was worth melti- or rather, sacrificing for.

Her body moved as quickly as it could manage, as her body continued to freeze over. Her efforts to fighting off the magic redirected to her effort to move. She had to make it.

She had to _save her sister_.

"NO!"

* * *

_Anna..._

Elsa's body crumpled onto the icy floor, despair flooding through her being. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be true that Anna was _dead_.

_Anna... you can't..._

He had to be lying. Hans _had _to be lying. That pulse of icy magic that she sent to Anna couldn't have- It _shouldn't _have-

_Anna. Anna. Anna. __**Anna.**_

At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to drown in her despair. Her sister... Her best friend... Anna...

...was...

"NO!"

A voice cut through the silence of Elsa's despair. But what happened after...happened all too fast.

The familiar voice ringing out from behind her...

The clank of ice meeting something hard and then the sound of something shattering echoing through the area...

A wave of power that pulsed to the world, knocking someone back a few feet with a grunt...

...and then...

Elsa reluctantly glanced back behind her...and her eyes widened in a combination of recognition and horror.

...an ice statue now standing behind her.

She quickly stood up, standing before the statue, just in time to see it breath out one visible puff of air.

"Anna..." Elsa said, tears coming to her eyes as she looked upon her sister's face in dismay. "No..."

She reached out, touching the statue's face. It statue had Anna's hair in her usual double braids. It had the freckles dotted on her face as little indents. It even had the right shape - similar to their mother's. But it was cold to the touch - devoid of any warmth or life that you would expect from a human being. Not only that...but the statue was frozen in an expression of fear, a hand raised in a pose as if to stay "stop" to whoever was before it. Prince Hans had said that her sister's heart had been frozen by her. She refused to believe him, somewhere deep down inside her. But now...

"Please...no..."

...she couldn't deny its likeness to her sister. The evidence before her was clear.

"No..."

_You can't be..._

Tears started to stream from her eyes, her hands reaching to touch more of Anna's face for any signs of life or warmth.

There were none.

"Anna..."

The sister that she cared about so much since they were children... The best friend that she always had, despite their differences... Her only living relative left in the world... The person that she distanced herself from so she could protect her from _herself_... She was gone. She was _gone_. And she had frozen no less than a foot away from where Elsa had been staying...but she was too busy in her own grief to help her.

The queen's heart felt like it had been shattered into tiny pieces and she couldn't keep her tears or hysterics back any longer. Breaking down into sobs, she clung onto the statue, repeating Anna's name as if she could hear her and come back. All the regret, pain and despair coursed through Elsa's body within seconds.

The queen couldn't think.

The only thing on her mind was grief for her sister.

And in the back of her heart, it whispered one wish to the world.

_Please...give her back to me._

_I care about her too much. I love her too much._

_She's all I have left..._

_Please._

_Please give me back my sister._

* * *

The world was silent for a while. The only thing that could be heard was the queen's sobs. But then, it sent a quiet pulse back, as if an answer to her wish...

...and the freezing ceased before it could completely encase the statue's heart, the world whispering the words of an old troll...

_"Care and love can fight off many a strong enchantment, especially those cast by evil or those that were intended to harm others..."_

...then the cold started to draw back, disappearing as the warmth spread through the statue's body.

_"...but only _**true love **_can heal a frozen heart._

_"_

The heart started to beat again.

One. Two. Three.

The warmth spread all across her chest.

One. Two. Three.

Then upward to her shoulders, neck and head.

One. Two. Three.

And downward to her hips, legs and feet.

The beating of her heart got faster and faster, trying to spread the warmth through the entire body, warming the blood and regaining function. The ice turning into flesh, the frozen clothing regaining its softness and the features of the young girl returning to life.

Collective gasps came from the others (a man, a reindeer and...a living snowman?) around the two royal women, as the process completed. Anna's breathing came in gasps as her body relaxed from the pose it was held in. Her face looked worn as she glanced down at Elsa, her eyes meeting the queen's surprised blue orbs.

"Anna..." the queen whispered in disbelief...but the unmistakable joy growing in her eyes.

"Elsa..." the princess said with a weak smile to her sister, reassuring her that she was indeed alive. Her eyes also mirrored Elsa's joy as tears of happiness threatened to fall.

But they didn't. Instead, they both took the other in their arms in a tight hug, relief washing over both of them with the knowledge the other was safe and sound (and alive, in Anna's case) before them.

"Anna..." Elsa said, breaking away from the hug, but not letting go of her sister's hands. Her face held a warm smile for the other girl, warmer than any summer day that Anna could remember in her life. "...you...you sacrificed yourself for me?"

"Of course," Anna said with no hesitation. "You're my sister...and I love you." They were words said with such care for the other woman, and such underlying tone that it was apparent that Anna would do it again in a heartbeat if faced with the same situation. There was no regret for what she had done. Especially as it was done out of love.

A dramatic gasp rang out through the air from the snowman with them. The attention of all turned to him as his head hovering in the air separate from his body for a moment, a bright grin on his face. "It's like the troll said! An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

_An act of love will thaw a frozen heart..._

Love was capable of many things, Elsa thought as she processed the new information. It was able to thaw her sister from her frozen state almost instantaneously...

_An act of love will thaw..._

The wheels in her head started to turn. If an act of love can thaw a frozen heart, then...

_Love will thaw..._

Who was to say that love couldn't thaw _other _things in relation to her powers?

_Love..._

Maybe it could even...

"Love will thaw..." Elsa said out loud and warmly, extending her arms to welcome the world...and welcome her powers, allowing them to do what they would. "Love..."

_Think about what you love. Think about what you care about. Don't think about fear anymore...let it go and let your powers do the work. Fill yourself...with love, Elsa. __**Allow yourself to love and be loved.**_

The ground around her started to glow as Anna allowed a gasp of delight and surprise escape her lips. The ice around them started to thaw, blue magic crystals rising from the frozen land.

_Think about Arendelle - about how beautiful the kingdom is and how wonderful the citizens are._

The area they were standing on started to thaw out and float, revealing a large trade ship below their feet that bounced on the ice-turned-water of the port.

_Think about mother and father - how they taught you all that you knew and loved you for who you were. Think about how they cared for you...and how much you've cared and will continue to care for them, even in your memory._

The magic and light danced across the sky, taking with it the ice and snow that poured throughout the land. The flowers grew. The white snow was replaced by green grass. The houses were no longer covered until above the door in snow.

_Think about Anna - how she sacrificed herself for you as much as you would for her and how much you love her with all your heart as the closes sisters you always were, no matter what the challenge that came your way._

One by one, the citizens started to emerge from their homes and watched with smiles on their faces as the magic continued to spread throughout the kingdom.

Elsa, in the meantime, continued to allow her power to flow through her body with a smile on her face, the thoughts of love and care coursing through her body. She brought her hands together before her, guiding a stream of magic through to the other area, but the snowflakes danced for a moment in front of her face before proceeding.

It reminded her of...someone _else _that she cared about.

Someone...

A warm smile came to her face as she recalled his passionate voice in the middle of the battle with the dark horse.

...that she couldn't have done this without.

_Jack... _Elsa's mind said as she placed a single hand over her heart.

_Think about him as well. Think about...how he's always been there for you._

The magic around her started to move quicker as they danced through the city streets.

_Think about how he's stayed with you all these years and patiently taught you magic..._

The streams of magic started to collect and join with each other, rising up into the air.

_Think about how he never gave up on you and was your strength when you felt like you didn't have your own..._

The lights were akin to stars with how they sparkled as they rose into the sky. The color to them was a beautiful blue...that reminded Elsa of how Jack's magic had always cheered her up when she was overwhelmed by fear.

_Think about how he has always cared about you..._

A smile worked its way to her face, and a blush tinted her cheeks with her train of thought as she touched a stray stream of magic and it turned into a single delicate snowflake in her palm. Her smile grew as she gazed upon it...and it was suddenly laced with a faint glow of warm magic. Giving the snowflake a light kiss goodbye, she sent it off into the sky to join the others.

From now on...she wouldn't fear. Not anymore.

_...and how you've always cared about him_.

Especially not when she's found so many things more important than fear.

* * *

Pitch's gleeful laugh rang out through the area and to the mountains as the red-hued ice continued to spread through Jack's body. The other spirit had stopped his struggling a few seconds before, but the ironic fire in his eyes had not died down as he glared at Pitch. This only made the boogeyman laugh harder though as he tightened his grip on the guardian's throat.

"How does it _feel, _Jack?" the boogeyman asked, power swirling around his other hand. "How does it feel to lose someone _so _important to you? To have her _snatched away from under your nose_?"

Jack didn't respond. He couldn't. He couldn't put how he felt into words...

"But don't fret..." The swirling energy in Pitch's other hand materialized into a single icy spike. "You'll be joining her soon. Let's see if a Guardian can die _twice_, shall we?"

How he felt sad that she had to go so soon...

Pitch raised his arm, the spike spinning as it hovered.

How much he wished that he could've had more time with her...

The boogeyman pulled his arm back, raising Jack high in the air and away from his own person for a clear path to the winter spirit's torso.

And most of all...

Pitch aimed. "Say goodbye, Frost." He poised to thrust the spike at Jack, his arm starting to move-

...how much he regretted not realizing what he felt for her sooner.

-and immediately broke upon contact with the winter spirit. Pitch's eyes widened in surprise. Strangely enough, Jack's did the same.

"What?!" the boogeyman exclaimed as the broken shards of red-hued ice started to dissipate into blue sparkles of magic, dancing into the air. The ice on his other hand started to do the same, releasing Jack from Pitch's grasp and burning the dark spirit's hand in the process, earning a cry of pain from his lips.

Jack, upon coming into contact with the ground, pushed off and immediately retrieved his staff. Turning his attention back to Pitch, he watched the boogeyman as he howled in pain, and saw that not only had the fear-laced ice been affected by the strange magic, but so did the snow around them.

All the white had been slowly turning into familiar blue sparkles, rising to the sky and dancing around the area in threads. A few of them surrounded Jack as he smiled at them, and played with a stream as it circled him. It seemed to giggle in response before it left him be...

...and then, a single snowflake delicately floated from the sky. The faint glow it radiated was warm and inviting as Jack held out his hand for it to land on his palm. He could feel...so much care from it...and a distinctive signature that he knew was from a certain snow queen's magic.

"Elsa... So you're alive after all..."

His blue eyes glistened with happiness as the snowflake moved from his hand to break apart by his lips.

"What is this?! What is this magic?!" Pitch cried as he separated the sparkles from himself with his dark sand. The sand though burned upon contact with the magic, however. It was as if it were laced with...some _other _magic. Something..._bright_ and _happy_.

The boogeyman reeled in anger as he spotted Jack a distance away, a smile on his face and glowing with _happiness_. This wasn't happening. He was _so close _to his victory. He was already knocking at the door of his completed revenge!

"I will not be defeated again!"

And with that cry, he hurled a stream of dark magic towards the white-haired male...where Jack responded with a smirk and answered with his own blast of ice.

Only this time, he had no problems pushing the dark sand back. The power sent the boogeyman flying back a few feet, and Jack casually walked over to him as he collected his bearings.

"Face it, Pitch," Jack said, leaning on his staff, a teasing smile playing upon his lips. "Youlost. Again. So isn't it about time that you _left_? And never return to Arendelle?"

The boogeyman glared and growled at the spirit as he stood up. Black eyes met blue as he poke in a harsh whisper. "This isn't over." An amused smile played on his lips as he took steps back, the dark sand circling his feet and climbing higher along his body. "This _isn't _over." A low rumble of laughter escaped his throat as the sand engulfed him completely...

...and he disappeared.

Jack sighed. "Sadly, I know. But that doesn't mean that I won't be here to stop you _every single time._"

Determination and happiness set in as the sparkles from the ground continued on their route to the sky. The winter spirit watched them for a moment longer before he got a running start then kicked off the ground with a joyful yell. He rode the incoming wind with arms stretched out wide.

Winter was leaving the kingdom. Summer was returning to Arendelle.

And Jack had never been happier for a place to have had _no snow_.

He chuckled. _This was going to take some getting used to._


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVEEEEER. XDDDD /SHOT

**Pairing:** Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

I seriously almost feel bad for doing this. Almost. But I know that there's much more fluff in this, especially since I unintentionally segued into one of the issues (that I honestly didn't know was going to happen, but it looks like it'll turn out that way- /SHOT) that the sequel will touch on in this story.

Again, my bunnies ran away without me and it turned out different from what I planned. XD

Original plan was that Elsa and Jack were supposed to meet in her room or something, then shock would go on for both of them on this.

But then again, my bunnies said NOPE. MAKE IT MORE HEARTWARMING AND TOUCHING RATHER THAN RANDOM SHOCKING SHIZ. DO NOT WANT NOPE NOPE. =3=

Well, what the bunnies say goes. =3=

Thank you to everyone who has stayed with my story so far and read my **first ever finished story. **/throwsconfetti

I'll be back soon with a few more Jelsa stories (a one-shot, a four?-shot and a sequel that may or may not be a collection of one-shots instead of a full blown story with a real plot...or so it depends on my bunnies...=3=), so stay tuned. ^^

Read and be happy, though reviews would be loved too. ^^

* * *

After Pitch had disappeared and the snow had cleared, Jack had decided to inspect the state of affairs around the kingdom - starting with the mountain areas closest to him then going in a circular pattern to cover as much of the kingdom borders as he could, then making his way back to the city proper – to make sure that there were no remnants of snow or ice anywhere. Save for the mountains (that were snowy pretty much all year round) and the Queen's Ice Palace, the entire land was bathed in light and warmth, feeling as summer should be and the cold touch of winter felt like nothing more than a bad dream.

Jack smiled as he touched down onto the roof of the palace, watching the citizens skate along the ice of the courtyard. He sat down with his legs crossed at leaned on his staff. He could get used to a sight like this – people enjoying the pleasures of winter in the middle of summer; the smiles on everyone's faces, young and old alike under the falling snow; and most especially, the two royal princesses spending time together as they should, bright identical smiles on both their faces and their laughter ringing through the air. The gaze in his eyes softened at the sight of the queen.

"Took you long enough, your highness," he said her, as if she could hear him. "See? Told you letting her in was a good idea."

The world was finally accepting her for who she was. She finally let the sister she loved so much into her little world. And to top that all off, she was going to be a great queen of a kingdom that stood to be the central area for trade in this dimension...

And a frown crept onto way to Jack's face as the situation was sinking in.

…and she was going to move forward in her life while he would remain himself.

She was human. She was going to grow older and wiser. She would experience more than she ever could in the past. Sure, they had known each other for most of her life…but she was locked away in a room then, without a friend but him. Now…she had the kingdom. Now, she had her sister.

...so where did that leave him?

Jack stood up from his spot, a sinking feeling of loneliness setting in as he looked over all of them. He needed to take a break for a while, maybe. They needed to bathe in the warmth of this…happily ever after. He'd let them have their moment.

And he'd figure out everything that would happen with the queen after.

The winter spirit waved his staff, a wave of light snowfall coming down on the people in the courtyard. It was laced with his magic as the Guardian of Fun, so upon contact, the smiles of those affected grew even brighter.

Jack smirked at the sight as Elsa recognized the magic and looked around for its source. He thought though that she wouldn't find him. She still couldn't see him-

-but then when her eyes landed on the general area of where he was standing, he questioned that fact.

His eyes narrowed in confusion when Elsa kept her eyes on him with the same look he had for moments. Anna skated up to her sister after a while, and appeared to be asking her a question. Elsa pointed up to where Jack was standing and Anna looked at the same place. The princess looked for two beats…but then turned back to her sister and visibly shook her head.

_Could it be…?_

Keeping his eyes on Elsa, he placed his staff on his shoulder and walked along the roof, to the center of his side, now directly facing where the queen was. All the while, Elsa's gaze never left him. An amused smirk played on his lips…and hope tugged at his heart.

_Can she…?_

There was only one way he could find out. He moved to the edge of the roof, his feet right along the drop of where he would meet his doom, if he had been human. The visible tensing of Elsa's eyes were evident. The smirk turned into a smile as Jack kicked off.

* * *

"Look out!" Elsa yelled pointing at the general area of Jack's form, making other people stop and turn to her in alarm-

-but they turned back to her in confusion, while a look of bewilderment and amazement rested on her face as Jack floated in the air, hovering by the wind currents that brought him closer to Elsa.

"Your majesty?" one of her attendants said.

Elsa couldn't apparently hear him. Her eyes were fixed on the floating being until Anna snapped her out of her stupor.

"Elsa, are you sure you don't need to lie down? You might've worn out your powers with using it all afternoon."

"B-But he's- The man up there is-"

Her explanation died down as she heard a laugh from a few feet away…and his voice speaking. His all too…familiar voice that sent chills up her spine with how smooth it was.

"Don't bother explaining, your majesty. They can't see me," he said, a smirk playing on his lips as he placed his staff on his shoulder.

Her blue eyes met his. Finally, her eyes met his.

"…but you _can _now, can't you?"

Her eyes widened in realization, a hand moved to her mouth in shock. He was-He was-

"Elsa?"

Elsa took in a deep breath as she met Anna's worry-filled eyes. She looked around her to be greeted by the stares of her citizens, matching the worry in Anna's eyes.

Right. She was...in the middle of her palace courtyard. Right...

"I-I'm sorry," she said, placing a hand to her head, feigning dizziness. "Yes, you're right. I think...I'll need to lie down." And she started to walk towards the double door entrance of their home.

"Okay," Anna said with a small smile, happy that her sister was taking her advice, while at that moment, Kristoff came up beside her with the worry in his eyes. Anna placed a hand on his shoulder and a smile to reassure him before turning back to her sister. "I'll see you at dinner later then?"

Elsa returned the smile as one of the servants opened the door. "Yes. I'll be resting in my room until then." She turned to the doorman. "Please pass on word that I am not disturbed before dinner."

They gave an acknowledgement of "yes, your highness", and with that, the door closed behind her.

Silence fell for a moment - not even the ticking of the clock could be heard through the halls. Elsa took in a deep breath. Was that…who she thought it was? Was it really? Was it really…? The queen took another deep breath. She had to be sure. She had to make sure.

And with that, the queen glanced to her left - no one was in sight.

She glanced to her right - no one was there as well.

She tried to calm the heart that hammered away on her chest, before taking a step away from the door and to the center of the hall.

"Jack? Are you there?" she called out to her long-time companion.

For a while, the silence returned.

For a while, she had thought that…maybe that was just a trick of her mind.

Maybe, it was just an illusion brought about by the happiness that she had in that moment…

…and maybe by the other feelings of acceptance of everything about her…

…and maybe by allowing herself to love and be loved and let people in around her-

But then she felt a breeze come from her left side, the window opening with a light creak...and the unknown man she had seen climbing - or rather, floating - through it. Elsa resisted the urge to step back in surprise and raising her guard. Instead, she stood her ground and watched the stranger float towards her.

He was a man of no more than her age, she had guessed. His attire looked…like that of a commoner. But his features…were different from anything she had seen before - short hair as white as snow spiked in a certain direction, appearing soft to the touch…and blue eyes that were akin to the ice in winter that she knew so well. They were filled with amusement and…joy?...as they looked straight into her own.

He touched down in front of her and gazed straight at her. She wanted to look away to catch her breath. Her heart didn't stop beating wildly with nervousness at the person before her. Was he… Was he really… who she thought he was…?

"Are you…Jack?" Elsa asked him, her question just above a whisper.

Jack's lips curved into a smile, his eyes looked like they were going to start shedding tears anytime soon with the overwhelming amount of emotions that were reflected in their depths. But he responded. He responded in the same tone as she did.

"Yeah…"

A beat.

"You…you can see me…can't you, Elsa?"

Elsa's lips also curved into a smile as she gave a small nod…and couldn't help herself as she reached out to touch his face. She felt his skin that was cool to the touch. He placed his hand over hers, and it somehow felt ironically warmed by the cold of his touch.

...and in the back of her heart, it whispered how it couldn't believe her long time friend was so...

...so...

_...so..._

..._attractively handsome?_

"You…you're real. I can see you…" She laughed lightly. "I can _see _you, Jack. I can finally _see _you."

Her eyes met his once again. They each felt like they were drowning in the depths of a sea of blue emotions reflected in the eyes of the other.

After all that time…after all that waiting…

For the first time in what felt like _forever_…

"Yes…" Jack breathed.

They finally saw each other face to face.

"I'm here, Elsa...I'm _here_."


End file.
